Pain of the Dark
by RetroMan21
Summary: An old master, once powerful and feared, now rendered to a hurt, and nervous, seeker. The past had hurt and scarred him, too much had been destroyed in front of him, and a new path has been opened to him. A different take on Maul's character, excluding whatever happens in season 7 of Clone Wars (when that finally comes out).
1. Chapter 1

It had been days since he had arrived here. Days since he saw sunlight. He wandered the dark planet, passing the statues of warriors, idly kicking discarded and degraded weapons across the scorched ground. The dust blanketed the ground, showing the age and story of the planet's history, how destructive it once was. Rubble of a forgotten battle, history of a forgotten time, yet it looked as though time never continued here.

But the man didn't think about that. No, he thought of his own past, and how he was destroyed by his choices and actions. Being ripped from his clan, forced into training, being cut in half, discarded, watching the life slip from his brother's eyes, _Pain_. Flashes of light and tingling of nerves would haunt his dreams, making them fitful and restless. Old as he was, he felt the power that coursed through him, how his hatred for this galaxy fueled his spirit, the revenge he seeks of the Sith has long surpassed that of the man who once severed his body in two.

With time, ever since the day of his brother's death, he had been left alone with nothing but his tortured thoughts and twisted mind. It gave him much time to think, to see his past in clearer minds (as clear as he could manage) and how much was clouded by his anger. His former nemesis, though a remnant of annoyance coursed through him, had become more of an old memory, and the man knew that it wasn't personal, so his anger wasn't pointed at him.

No, his anger was pointed towards his former master, the one who took everything from him and used him as a tool. And so he came to this forgotten planet, crumbling at the edges of the galaxy, with the plan to end the Sith. Yet, he remembered the problem: Two there must be, no more, no less. Strong alone, he needed someone else to get the revenge he sought, but no one would come to this planet.

And so, he sat down, next to a statue. The look of terror and fleeting fear on the stone face caused a flash of pain in the old man's memory. For as strong as he was:

Maul had become different than he was intended to be, and more patient as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra dusted off his jumpsuit as he looked around. After Kanan and Ahsoka ran to chase off the inquisitor, he was left to find another way out of the lower level. There weren't any statues around, meaning no one was down here, but there was still rubble from the battle of old here.

"Now..where am I exactly?"

"H-Here with me." An old voice called, making Ezra jump. Instinctively, he activated his lightsaber, pointing it in the direction of the voice. A shadow, hard to see in the darkness, slowly walked to Ezra. It was hunched over, leaning on a cane, as it got bigger towards him.

"Who are you?" Ezra called out, watching as the figure walked over. Whoever it was, it shied away from the lightsaber, almost hating the light.

"Please," the figure pleaded, holding a hand up, "Put your saber down."

"Who are you?" Ezra repeated, still holding his saber out.

"I-It's just...its been years since I last saw someone...ever since I came here." The figure said, standing some feet from Ezra. The hood he (judging by the voice) wore covered his face, but he looked a little taller than Ezra himself, and looked much older than him as well.

"You live here?" Ezra asked, sounding confused. The planet was desolate, and the scorched surface left no room for life. So how has this man lived here for years?

"For some time, yes. I've been alone for so long, but it feels good to see another face."

The man was old, and probably harmless, which put Ezra at some ease. "Look, I'm sorry that you're here alone, but I have to get to my friends."

The man paused, and Ezra sensed some uncertainty in him. Actually, Ezra felt a pull from the Force, pointed at the old man, which added more to the mystery.

"Y-You seek what lies in the temple." His voice sounded uncertain...and fearful.

"The knowledge inside, yes." That made the man laugh, but it was a pained laugh.

"Knowledge!" The man said. "There is but two things in that temple: Destruction and the darkside. There is nothing in there that is worth getting into the temple itself."

"What do you mean?"

"Inside is an artifact, one of the Sith," The old man explained, looking towards the temple. "However, the other is the temple itself. A war machine of the Sith that, when activated, will destroy anything in its path. The statues above are but a taste of the temple's strength."

Ezra felt a shiver run through him. The emotions rolling off the man were of pain, anger, and remorse. It was as if he knew what had happened thousands of years ago, and was pained by it.

"How do you know what's inside?" There was no way that this guy randomly got here. He knew what was inside, which meant he came here with that knowledge, not just crashed here by accident.

"I am a Force wielder," the figure turned to Ezra, his dimly glowing eyes of orange looking straight back.

"Were you a Jedi?"

"No...No, but I was alive during the times of that Order." The man seemed nervous saying that, but Ezra figured something out.

"Then you were a Sith!" The lightsaber was pointed back at the figure, Ezra's eyes narrowing.

The Force came to life in that person, and a flurry of emotion made the area around them thick with tension. His grip on his staff tightened, so hard that Ezra worried of breaking it. "The Sith. The Sith took everything from me. They ripped me from my mother, murdered my brother, used me and discarded me without a passing glance. The Sith. They ruined my life!"

Now Ezra felt bad for assuming, and lowered his blade. "I'm sorry, I understand how you feel." Through the Force, he felt a little anger bleed through the man, annoyance and disbelief. He thought that Ezra was pitying him, and that made him take a breath. "The Empire took everything from me. They killed my parents, left me as an orphan, and hurt anyone they can."

The emotions from the man calmed down, and a little guilt rolled of him as well. "You understand."

"Yes, I do."

The man nodded. "Then what do you seek?" His eyes stared at Ezra, waiting for a response. "Revenge? Do you seek revenge against the Empire?"

"I seek justice!" Ezra shouted, letting some of his anger bleed through. For that second, he felt a tiny bit of power, and it relieved him a little.

"Do not let your hate blind you." The figure warned, eyes narrowing. "You may seek justice, but do not let it become personal. That is how you will lose yourself."

Ezra was actually surprised before he rechecked his emotions. Taking a moment, he refocused and suppressed his anger and lust for revenge. Though the relief he gained had slipped away, along with it the energy and power that came with it, calming his emotions helped him. "Thanks."

"Now," The figure took a step forward, towards the temple. "Shall we?"

"But you're a stranger." Ezra pointed out, getting a nod from the man.

"It would appear so." The man thought about it. By Ezra's judgement he hadn't really talked with anyone else, so he had to pause to think about his words. "Then let us remedy that. Call me...Old One." He seemed happy with the name, looking to Ezra to say his.

"Call me...Jabba." Ezra replied, getting a chuckle from the Old One.

"Then let us be on our way, Jabba." They both walked towards the steps, avoiding the big rubble piles. The darkness went throughout the distance, adding the creepy effect to the dark planet, while the pair walked closer to the temple steps. As they neared it, Ezra kept feeling a dark presence brush up against him, pulling him closer with temptations, but he shook them off. A glance over to the other guy showed no visible reaction, which either meant the dark side didn't go to him, or he was better at hiding it.

When they came to the doorway, Ezra only saw a tall stone in their way, way too big to be singularly lifted. "What now?"

"A test," The Old One explained, sighing. "'Always two there are, no more, no less.' To enter, a pair of dark users, a master and an apprentice, would work together to access the temple."

"Then how do we do it?" Ezra asked, powering down his lightsaber. He saw the Old One sigh, looking and feeling conflicted in the Force, before he turned to Ezra.

"You're not going to like it, but we have to raise these in the force, by using the ways of the dark side." The Old One slouched, looking defeated, while Ezra looked taken aback.

"Is that the only way?"

"Unfortunately." The Old One turned to look at Ezra, who could feel the conflict inside the man. "For this, you must use your emotions and fuel your strength with them. I know," He raised his hand, stopping Ezra from interjecting. "It is not the Jedi way, but this is not a Jedi temple. As such, we have to play by its rules."

Although he still had some reservations, Ezra nodded and turned to the pillar. Taking a deep breath, he reached out his hand and the force towards the black object, willing it to rise. It didn't move, making Ezra put more will behind it. Still, it only rose and inch, before the strain made Ezra drop it.

"I can't," he panted, "It's too heavy."

"That is the point." The man explained. "It forces you to use your emotions to raise it, so that you choose to enter it the dark way." Seeing Ezra still panting, the Old One leaned a little close. "For just a short time, you must not be a jedi. Though you will gain strength, you must control your emotions and only use them here and now. As long as you can do that, you will not be tempted by the dark side, and can be spared of the path."

Collecting himself, Ezra looked back at the pillar. Trying again, he used his anger towards the Empire, and revenge for his parents, to fuel his force. This time, the pillar rose greatly, allowing for both of them to walk under. By this point, Ezra's hand was shaking but holding the pillar steady, watching his companion look at the next one. With no words, the older man reached out his hand and made the next pillar raise with little effort, surprising Ezra. He had sensed the Force around the old man, but seeing have such control over it made him appear stronger.

Standing under the second pillar, Ezra was really feeling the strain pull him. "What now?"

"Let go of the previous one." The man said, holding the one above them firmly.

With a grunt the previous column fell, leaving behind a panting Ezra. Collecting himself, he turned to the next pillar and raised it up again. On and on this process went, raising and dropping pillars with each step. When they reached the end, Ezra was kneeling trying to collect himself, and the Old One was sweating a little. They stood there, regaining their strength, when the Old One spoke.

"Remember: the dark side gives you strength, but it requires you to lose control as you do it. It takes your personality, twists it, and leaves behind a monster instead. Don't tempt it, for it is patient and will wait for your weakness to strike."

Ezra was actually listening to the man, and learning a great deal. Instead of telling him to use his anger and hate, this man told him to refrain, to stick to the Jedi ways, to be stronger without it than with it. It was this trust that had Ezra speak afterwards.

"Ezra...my real name is Ezra."

The Old One actually let off some surprise in the Force, before offering a small smile. "I used to have a name...a long time ago.." with a pause, he reached up and pulled down his hood, revealing his red skin and horned head. "Now, I go by Maul."

With a nod, and after sufficiently regaining themselves, the duo traveled further into the temple. It was silent as they neared the heart, the source of the Force getting stronger as they reached the top step. There, across a deep gap, floated the prize. The heart of the temple.

"What is that?" Ezra asked. A golden prism, glowing red, floated across the gap. "It looks like a Holocron."

"Indeed," Maul pointed towards the red prism. "It is a Sith Holocron. One that holds the knowledge of the Sith."

"Then how do we get to it?" Ezra peered over the edge, not seeing a bottom to the pit (at least not one in view). He kicked a pebble over but never heard it hit the bottom, making him gulp.

"Another Sith test. One must be ready to risk everything, including oblivion, to become a true Sith."

Ezra thought about it, and although Maul didn't like this at all (he could sense that quite easily), he had a plan. "Throw me."

Maul looked taken aback by the idea. Ezra pointed across the gap, "Me and my master do this all the time...well, not all the time, but we have done it!"

Though he hated the idea, it was Ezra's determination that had Maul convinced, he nodded and got ready. Ezra walked back, getting a run up, before signaling to Maul. Both of them were ready, and Ezra took off for the edge. Jumping, he couldn't help but feel a little afraid, before he felt a hug push against his back. He made the platform, but skidded a bit too long and almost hung off the edge.

Calming his adrenaline, Ezra gave a thumbs up to Maul and went to the Holocron. The red glow certainly didn't help Ezra's confidence, but he pushed his nerves down and reached up. Pulling it from its chamber, he examined it before everything around him lit up. The temple suddenly activated, and the platform he stood on suddenly rose.

Rising quickly, Ezra looked to Maul for help. "Jump Ezra!"

"What?!" Ezra shouted back. "I won't make it!"

"Trust me!" Maul replied, his eyes pleading him from all the way down there.

Ezra wavered, before he nodded. Without a second thought, he jumped off the edge, towards Maul. Caught in the freefall, he let out a little yelp, but he stopped just below Maul. Sighing, he looked up at Maul, who pulled him up. Looking at his eyes, Ezra saw that they were focused on the Holocron, but they switched over to Ezra. There was a flicker of anger before they softened at Ezra, and he pulled him up faster. He grabbed onto Ezra's free hand, and hoisted him up onto the platform.

Ezra panted, out of breath. He held the Holocron tightly, feeling the dark energy inside the golden prism. Slowly he looked over to Maul, who was regaining his breath as well. It was silent for maybe a half a minute, before Maul looked up at him.

"We have the artifact," He leaned on his cane, offering a hand out for Ezra. "Now, we must leave this planet."

"What?" Ezra took the hand, standing up. "But what about the temple?"

"The temple is nothing more than a weapon." Maul explained. Gesturing to the pillars, he spoke about it, "Those outside are the result. The temple can offer nothing but destruction, yet the Holocron is what has the knowledge inside, we can leave this planet with it."


	3. Chapter 3

Although disappointed, Ezra nodded and followed Maul back to another set of pillars. Internally, he was groaning at the thought of having to lift them all again.

"However," Maul looked at the Holocron, "It does have other uses. May I see it for a second?"

Ezra nodded, not afraid of letting Maul have it, and handed it to him. With no hesitation, he placed it in a triangular hole, watching it illuminate red and the pillars rise on their own. Smiling, he picked it up again and handed it back to Ezra.

"Well that saves time." Ezra quipped, getting a chuckle from Maul.

They walked down the rising path, but Ezra felt something off. As they came closer to the outside, he felt something else happening, and a noise was suddenly coming to his ears. It took until the last pillar raised when he realized what the sound was, and he saw it.

Outside stood Kanan and Ahsoka, and 3 Inquisitors, all sabers activated. They turned to the sound of the pillars, looking surprised at the duo.

"Ezra!" Kanan yelled, holding off the Fifth Brother's saber.

Ezra lit up his saber in response, rushing to their sides. "Kanan! Ahsoka! I brought help."

All eyes turned to Maul, who was looking at them with caution.

"So it's true," the Seventh Sister spoke, opening her mask. "Darth Maul does live."

"Formally Darth," Maul replied, walking up. He had taken off his jacket, revealing his upper half that wasn't robotic. "Now, just Maul."

"Ezra, step back." Kanan warned.

"Wait Kanan," Ezra responded, "He helped me-"

"I believe my actions will speak louder than words." Maul cut off Ezra. Slowly, he broke apart his cane and activated a dual ended red lightsaber. Striking a stance, he didn't give the inquisitors any time before he launched into attack. Now he hadn't fought in such a duel in a long time, but his skill regained and he was ready for anything.

From Ezra's point of view, he was a flurry of strikes and attacks. He was powerful, yet agile, and easily overpowered all three inquisitors on his own. "Well what are we waiting for!" He rushed over to help.

It soon came to a deadlock, with Kanan, Ahsoka and Maul halting the Inquisitors' blades.

"Do you have the artifact!" The third inquisitor shouted.

"It will never fall into Vader's hands." Maul retorted.

Outmatched, the Inquisitors retreated, flying away on their sabers (which made Ezra a little jealous). Alone, the four of them looked at one another, Kanan and Ahsoka pointing their sabers at Maul. Unphased, he just powered his down, casting his staff end away.

"What do you want?" Kanan asked, standing protectively in front of Ezra.

"Peace, Jedi." Maul spoke softly, placing his saber on his belt. His arms crossed behind his back, walking calmly to the group. "I am not your enemy."

"What's your game, Maul?" Ahsoka watched the old Sith carefully, not wanting to let him attack like she'd heard about before. During the Clone Wars, when Maul returned with his brother, she heard about his power from Obi-Wan, and seeing him near death reinforced the tales. She wasn't taking any risks with the man, especially here.

"The only game, Lady Tano." Surprisingly to Ahsoka, there was a tone of respect in his voice, which made her lower her sabers. "But now is not the time to explain. We must get off this planet before Vader arrives."

"Wait Vader!?" Ezra shouted, "Why is he coming!"

"His dogs will no doubt send word to their master, and he will not resist. 2 Jedi, a part-timer, and an old Sith; he couldn't resist it if he tried. We must leave here as soon as we can."

"But what about the temple?" Ahsoka asked, looking at the glowing structure.

"It is nothing but a weapon," Maul gestured to the top. "Nothing but destruction, the speciality of the Sith, can come from that. It cannot fall into the Empire's grasp, it must not!"

"Yea," Ezra agreed, pulling out the Holocron. The glowing red prism made Kanan uneasy, staring at the old relic. "Me and Maul got this, is this not what we wanted? Knowledge of the Sith?"

"I must insist we discuss this later." Maul pleaded, sounding nervous, "We must leave this planet."

"We?" Kanan sounded incredulous. " 'We' are not going anywhere. Ezra, Ahsoka and I will leave, but you will not join us."

"Kanan!" Ezra was angered by this. Maul had helped them, and Kanan wanted to abandon him. Well, not if Ezra had anything to say about it. "We can't just leave him. I say he comes with us."

"Yea? And I say he stays, so that means he stays."

"Do you not trust me?" Maul asked, petulantly.

"Not a chance." Kanan's sarcasm was strong, meaning he was irated.

"Don't we help people?" Ezra asked, his rhetoric making Kanan pause. "We help those that the Empire doesn't want to help, that they have hurt and beaten. Maul's been through the same as us, so why should we not help him?"

Kanan thought hard about the decision, not liking it at all. A glance and a nod from Ahsoka made him sigh, taking out his communicator. "Chopper, get the Phantom here now!"

"Wuup wup wuwp wuuuup."

"I know, just get here!" Kanan pocketed the device, looking at Maul. "Don't make me regret this."

As a response, Maul unclipped his lightsaber, making Kanan grab his. However, he paused when Maul held it out to him, not activating it, just holding it out for Kanan. Hesitantly, Kanna reached out and grabbed, getting no resistance from Maul, and clipped it to his belt. It was a huge symbol of trust, which surprised the other two, but Kanan was satisfied with it.

The sound of engines made all of them look up, Chopper piloting the Phantom towards the group. Waving his arms he landed it just in front of them, lowering the ramp for them. Quickly, they closed it and took off, flying up to the hole from earlier. Looking down, they saw the Inquisitors looking furious, probably because their prey was escaping, but the group didn't stop and left the underground temple.

With the planet disappearing behind them, the group jumped into hyperspace just as another ship arrived at the planet. The new figure, one in all black, felt the four Force signatures disappear into light speed. That angered him greatly, piloting towards the Inquisitors to express his 'displeasure'.

* * *

In hyperspace, the group took the time to loom over themselves and talk about what they just did. Kanan checked over Ezra, only seeing a couple new bruises from falling twice, and was relieved that nothing else came from their new 'companion'.

"Maul," Ahsoka asked, looking contemplative. "I have to ask, why didn't you use the temple? You said it was a powerful weapon, only of destruction, so why not use it?"

Maul looked deep in thought, and the others were shocked to feel some pain through the Force from him. "All my life...I've been surrounded by pain," Maul sat down on a seat, joints popping as he did. It was moments like this, when they were not in a fight, that Maul's real age showed, and he was much older than all of them. "Ripped from my clan, being put through painful trials and torture to use the ability I never asked for, being cut in half and going crazy, the death of my brother Savage...all of it has been followed by pain and torture. Now, I just want the madness to end, to destroy the Empire and the Sith, so no one will ever feel what I went through."

Taken aback by the story, the three Jedi looked at one another. It was a silent conversation, before all of them nodded and Kanan stepped forward. He paused for a second, waiting for any retaliation, before he took Maul's saber and handed it to him. Surprised, Maul looked at Kanan in disbelief, before he slowly took his saber back.

"Then I guess we're all on the same side." Kanan stated, getting a nod from Maul.

On shaking legs, Maul stood and looked at Kanan. There was a new found determination in his eyes as he nodded. "What is our plan?"

"We'll be arriving at our base soon," Ahsoka explained, "From there, we'll plan our next move against the Empire."

"But what about the Holocron?" Ezra asked, looking at the prism. "What are we going to do with it?"

"A Sith Holocron is a dangerous tool alone," Maul spoke, getting a nod from Ahsoka. "It can only be opened by a Sith, but it will try to convince any Force user to open it so that it can corrupt them." He noticed Ezra's eyes on the prism, looking a bit unnatural, and reacted quickly. He pulled out a piece of torn cloth and hastily covered the prism. Ezra came back, looking more in focus. "Do not linger on it, Ezra. It can offer nothing good for you."

Kanan looked surprised, then worried. "I have a place where we can put it on the Ghost. It won't be visible, and I can stop anyone from opening it." He eyed Ezra for a moment, before focusing on Maul. "At least until we all agree on opening it."

"A discussion for another day." Maul said, ending the conversation.

The ship lurched a little, slowing down from lightspeed, as they descended into Atollon. All of them were relieved to not have to deal with the Empire, and couldn't wait to reunite with the crew. It was silent as they arrived at Chopper Base, setting down on the last platform, and the ramp fell behind them.

Ezra stepped out first, taking a deep breath of air. The air on Malachor was stale, and had a hint of decay to it, so the air at the base was a huge relief to his lungs. Maul chuckled behind him, reminiscing on his own memories of youth, but they were marred with flashes of lightning and wails of pain.

"Hey they're back!" Someone shouted, and all nearby rebels rushed over. The group, with Maul still on the Phantom, walked forward, embracing everyone. It was an unfamiliar sight to Maul, who was used to war and pain, but not happiness and cheer. Honestly, it made him jealous of them, wishing he had a life like they all did.

"I see everything went alright." Hera said, getting to the front of the crowd. She smiled at Kanan, and embraced him happily.

"It was something else," Ahsoka replied, hugging Rex. When they parted, she turned to the Phantom and, seeing Maul in the dark, smiled and walked over to him. Still with a small smile she held out a hand to him. He was hesitant, as she expected, but he mulled it over and took her hand. Satisfied, she pulled him out into the light, Maul hissing from the brightness. The hiss made everyone look up, then look in surprise at the sight of a new man, many taking a step back of the sight of Maul.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kanan.." Hera had a slight warning tone to her voice. Instinctively, he rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously.

"Hey Hera…" His smile, nervous as it was, lasted a second before her glare grew and was dropped. Clearing his throat Kanan turned to Maul, who was slightly hunched over by the Phantom. "Well we had a little...surprise on Malachor."

"What is the meaning of this?" Commander Sato, who had marched over to the commotion, stood in the front of the group. Scanning the newcomers, he glared upon the new figure. "Maul. I was told you died on Mandalore."

"A part of me did," Maul replied, before clearing his throat and head.

Though his glare didn't leave, Sato turned to Kanan, "And why is he here?" His voice was like a steel knife, warning the Jedi how close to an edge he was.

"Well…"

"He helped us on Malachor." Ezra piped up, coming to Kanan's side.

"Did he." Sato didn't sound impressed or welcomed, actually he sounded more suspicious. His eyes shifted to the Zabrak, squaring his shoulders and folding his hands behind his back. "And why would Maul, the Zabrak who murdered whoever he could, help three Jedi's?"

Maul took a second to clear his head. As annoyed as he was with the man, Maul could tell that he had heard tales of him and his brother from the Clone Wars, and, judging by his aged look, had been alive when the deeds were first transmitted. That already pitted him against a sharp cliff, barely standing on his crumbling platform. "By chance, I happened upon Malachor myself. When I saw the Inquisitors, I hid underneath, in some old caverns, when young Bridger fell nearby. Hearing that the Inquisitors were after the prize in the temple for the Emperor's dog, Vader, I aided them as best I could. In return, they transported me off that wasteland before Vader arrived."

Sato's eyes, if it were even possible, narrowed. Watching the fallen Sith for a sheer minute (though it was ages to anyone else's guess), he shifted to Ahsoka. "And you allowed this? You were alive for his...actions…as I was."

Ahsoka looked over to Maul. Searching what she could, she could feel the pain of regret and guilt soak the man's mind, even if it was a mess and could barely be connected to sanity, but it was still there. Satisfied, Ahsoka turned back to Sato, "Yes. He had much to offer, and we share a mutual enemy now."

"Yet he was an old Sith himself." Sato pointed out.

That caused everyone, force-wielder or not, to cringe. The air about them had suddenly gone heavy, thick, and sent shivers up their spines. It didn't take long to find the source, seeing the clasped fists on Maul and the strain he was putting on his cane, looking as if he'd break it. "The Sith." His voice was darker than before, showing the edges of power he once had, "The Sith took everything from me. I have no memory of my clan, of my mother, of any real happiness. I was trained as a weapon, and disposed off and forgotten as one would an old droid, left to rot and rust over with the rain and garbage."

The pressure kept rising, and the three jedi knew they had to defuse the bomb of a Sith that was near them, unless they spark his old hatred. Kanan and Ahsoka didn't know how or what to do, but Ezra, the most rash and courageous of them, simply walked forward and grabbed Maul's shoulder. Yellow and orange eyes looked to the boy, seeing the calm and peaceful blue that resembled the waters of old Naboo, and calmed down. His eyes became dull, losing their vibrant and electric appearance, and the air pressure diminished.

Nearby watches took a breath, feeling the air clear, and turned to Maul. Looking on it now, if they hadn't just been told that Maul had done the things he did, they might have only seen an old and worn down Zabrak, one with pained eyes and stiff muscles. Yet even with the new information, most were skeptical about him, but calmed and had relaxed their trigger fingers.

Sato didn't look happy or satisfied, actually he looked neutral like usual, but a contemplative look was in his eyes, and only Ahsoka, who had lived longer than the other rebels, saw the slight pain in the old commander's eyes. It was a silent moment, which seemed to drag on for ages, before Sato stepped forward, many of the rebels standing at attention incase they were needed. Old, grizzled eyes met one another, before Sato spoke.

"I will not forget your past action and deeds," he spoke with his usual tone, the voice of a general and leader, but it lost a little of its edge from before. "But, we are rebels because we want a second chance. You are on thin ice, Maul, but I will allow you residence with the Rebellion. However," he cut off the cheer that was on the edge of Ezra's lips, making the youth blush and lowering his fist. Sato looked up at Kanan, "You are the responsibility of the _Ghost_ crew, who will take blame for your actions, should they revert back to…" He left the last bit off, but everyone understood the threat.

Although not liking the lack of a prior discussion, Hera nodded and looked to Maul. "You will be staying with us on my ship, and you better not hurt her, got it?"

"Yes my lady." Maul spoke, slightly intimidated by the determined and threatening look in the pilot's eye. "I thank you for the residence."

Hera nodded. "Then we are done, for the time being." And with that, Sato marched away to the briefing center. The watchers dispersed as well, going back to their duties, but still kept an eye on Maul, daring him to make a move. All that was left was the _Ghost_ crew, Ahsoka (who was relieved herself) and Rex, who still glared at the warrior. Not saying anything, he gave Ahsoka one last hug and marched off, memories of his own clouding his thoughts.

"Well that went well," Kanan said, before yelling in pain from a punch. "Hera?!"

"Next time," Kanan shut up instantly, hearing the threatening edge to her voice. "Contact me **before** bringing a guest, understand."

"Yes Hera."

Though not fully satisfied, Hera nodded and turned to Maul. Taking in the old man's looks, she herself wouldn't have believed that this was the former Sith apprentice. He was hunched over a little, leaning on his cane for support, and had a tired look in his dim eyes, but she knew better than to base off appearances.

She glanced at his legs, eyeing the mechanical work, but saw many problems. Loose wires, rusting plates, missing screws, slight squeaks and little creaks with each new point of weight. "Your legs have seen better days."

Maul eyed his own legs, letting out a tired sigh. The day had drained him, and looking at his run down 'body' he felt more energy leave him. The years had taken its toll, on all parts of him, leaving no part in decent condition. "The years have taken much from me."

"We have some spare parts in the ship," Hera gestured towards the _Ghost_, "Though I can't help you with them. I have to report to Sato for some more intel, and I'm not going alone." She eyed Kanan, daring him to deny. Mutely, he nodded and walked towards her, throwing a look of fear to Ezra and Ahsoka.

"I've got some...target practice to get to." Before anyone could even turn to him, Zeb had turned and left, not waiting for any replies.

"I'm not so mechanically inclined." Ahsoka admitted, giving Maul an apologetic look, and headed off to her own thing.

"I'll help where I can," Ezra replied, walking beside Maul. "I may not be as mechanical as Hera, but I can help with the basics."

Maul seemed surprised by the willingness to help, but smiled and accepted it. "I appreciate your help."

"I'll help as well," Sabine said as well. Both Maul and Ezra looked surprised at her, but she just crossed her arms. "Like you think I'm leaving you alone with him."

"Sabine-"

"-It is welcomed," Maul cut off Ezra. She was suspicious of him, and just protecting her crewmate, so he held no anger towards her. She was just looking out for Ezra. "But I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"Sabine Wren." She answered back, tersely.

"Then lead on, Lady Wren." Maul replied, stretching his back out.

Sabine looked a little surprised by the name, but nodded and turned to the Ghost. Behind, Ezra walked beside Maul, "I'm sorry about her, she's-"

"Being protective of her crew." Maul answered, slightly limping behind Sabine. "She has every right to be one edge and suspicious about me, so I don't hold it against her." Ezra nodded, giving his trademark lopsided grin, and continued on walking.

Sabine, who had heard the conversation, was a little confused. She didn't underestimate him, and was ready to pull out her blasters if need be, but she felt herself relaxing a tiny bit. He understood her actions and attitudes, and it made her slightly safer around him, knowing that they understood one another. Silently, the trio continued on to the _Ghost,_ ready to help the man they had no idea existed before today.

* * *

Sparks flew onto the grates as the duo worked on Maul's legs, which were in a rather poor condition. Rusty plates, missing wirings and cut connections made Sabine wonder how they were even functioning. Ezra worked beside her, cleaning or doing some basic wiring, not saying anything as he worked. Maul sat on a crate, just above them, watching them work on him, which felt odd to him. After years of relying on himself, watching others willingly (well, maybe on in Sabine's case) help him was a foreign sight, and one he wasn't entirely comfortable with.

While working, Sabine felt herself suddenly familiarized with the handiwork. The wiring was common to her, the metal seemed to be in her memory, and the markings on one side was one that belonged on her home planet.

Taken aback by the memories, and now defensive of her heritage, she leaned back and looked up to Maul. "You want to tell me why your legs are Mandalorian made?" She bit out near the end, wondering how he had stolen some of her blood's technology and handiwork.

Taken aback by her tone, Ezra halted his own work and waited for her next words. He wanted to just work with Maul, who had helped them on Malachor, but was also listening for Sabine to give a 'no-go' signal.

Maul sighed, "I'm surprised it took you this long to become familiar with it."

"Who did you steal this from?"

"Sabine!" Ezra was shocked at the accusation, but barely bit his cheek when Maul held up a hand to him.

"No, Ezra. She has reason to be defensive." Maul turned fully to Sabine, "The Mandalorian people are very defensive and reclusive in both their help and work, and barely will do either to an outsider they have no faith in. As much as this will surprise you, I did not steal these legs, I was actually helped by a group of you people many years ago."

"Who helped you?" Sabine, as for what Ezra knew, was very protective of her heritage, and would do anything to protect her people after the mistakes of her own youth.

Maul said nothing, which made Sabine tighten the grip on her welder, before Maul reached behind his left leg. Twisting something, he pulled off a plate and turned his leg so the back faced Sabine. Looking closely she saw a faded mark, covered in dust and some old grime, and Sabine reached to reveal it. Pushing off the marks of time, she looked at the faded red mark, and felt herself recoil in shock. The mar had faded much, but only one group used that mark, one resembling a trident but fatter at the base.

"Death Watch?" Sabine couldn't hold back the shock at her words. As any other Mandalorian knew, or was told, Death Watch had been dark for a long time, but the stories of their power and deeds had become legend. She also knew about their belief of a pure Mandalore, so why had he received help? "Why did they help you?"

Ezra sat back, not interfering, but also with many questions. Who was Death Watch? Why was Sabine so shocked? What did this mean?

"After some...complications, me and my brother, Savage, were left adrift in space, slowly freezing to death. Both of us were unconscious, so we didn't control where we ended up, but were lucky, or unlucky, that we drifted into Mandalorian space. They found us and took us to their camp, where they gave me legs and Savage an arm. When I awoke, I was being helped by a medical droid, and peered down to see Pre-Vizsla. I must say, at the time I had no idea who they were, but I knew the helmet design anywhere."

"He told me how he found me and my brother, and questioned who we were. I told him we were Sith, but he asked about my Former master and his apprentice at the time, Count Dooku. I called them fake Siths and that me and my brother were the real ones. When he questioned how we ended up adrift, I told him my old enemy did it, a jedi named Kenobi."

Ezra was looking surprised at Maul. He hadn't really heard anything about kenobi, just the transmission from when he first opened the Jedi holocron, but he knew he was a powerful Jedi.

"As it turned out, we shared a common enemy, so we formed a loose alliance. I would help him gain control over Mandalore, reinstating his people's forgotten warrior ways, and he would allow me and my brother to build a criminal empire on said planet. It was a loose alliance, and both of us had no real intention of holding our end of the bargain, but he dropped on me first. After he gained ruling over the planet, after using some gangs from the Outer Rim planets and using them to make Death Watch look like heroes, he sent me and my brother to prison."

"It wasn't long before we escaped, and I challenged him to a duel, for both ruling Death Watch and Mandalore."

"And you won," Sabine finished, knowing her traditions by heart. If he hadn't, Maul would've died right then and there, only the stronger of the two would've survived.

"Yes, and had control over the planet and Death Watch." Maul seemed to age before her, and Sabine took a closer look at him. He was an old warrior, one that had control over her entire planet at one point, but he seemed defeated here years later. She couldn't help but feel a little impressed with him, knowing how hard it was to fight some of the other clans when she lived with her own, taking on Death Watch seems impossible to her now. He still had strength, anyone could see that, but it wasn't the same as all those years ago, and she could tell by the drained look in his eyes.

"You controlled a planet?" Ezra couldn't stop himself from shouting, surprised at this revelation.

Maul rolled his eyes, "Yes I did, but barely for one day."

"Why only one day?" Ezra asked.

The mood shifted, and the look of guilt and pain flushed over his face. It was a new emotion for him, one that he was uncomfortable with because he felt vulnerable. Sabine saw it, and felt herself relating to it, understanding how it made him feel. The story he told gave a little more history about her people's past, and could see the damage it had done to him.

"You don't have to answer." Sabine replied, not even thinking. Her gut could tell the look on his face, and she didn't feel right with him having it. "If it's too painful."

Ezra looked broken by her response. In the time he'd been with her, he never really saw this side of Sabine, the understanding side, and it surprised him. He didn't really know how to react to this.

Maul looked at Sabine, and, seeing the understanding flash across her face, smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Lady Wren."

Sabine nodded, and got back to work on the leg, Ezra right behind her. It was silent for a moment, before she spoke again. "Sabine. You can call me Sabine."

Maul, although she didn't look up, nodded and relaxed on the crate, happy for the help she was providing. Neither saw how dumbfounded Ezra looked, who saw how quickly Sabine warmed up to Maul, smiled and went back to his own work.

It was silent after that.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone understood Rex's hesitation for keeping Maul, but seeing him voicing them at the meeting made it clear. He didn't like Maul, based on what he did during the war, and he wouldn't be moved by his decision on it.

"I understand your hesitation, Captain Rex," Commander Sato explained, keeping a calm tone. He himself remembers the stories of Maul, especially those pertaining to Mandalore. "I myself have some reservations about this situation. He is a dangerous man, and I don't trust him 100%."

"Then why is he still here!?" Rex's voice was starting to break, tired from arguing about this topic since Maul set foot at the base. "He is too dangerous to be left alive, let alone on the same planet, and he was a Sith Lord at one point."

"Apprentice," piped up Kanan, ignoring the glare from the old clone. "Not a lord, but an apprentice."

"Still a Sith!"

"That is enough!" Sato's commanding voice took over, silencing everyone. WIth everyone watching him, and Rex breathing deeply, Sato took a breath before ending the conversation. "I am allowing Maul here, for the time being, until Mon Mothma arrives back in three days. When she returns, we will discuss the next course. Until then, we watch Maul for any signs of deception or alternative motives, understood?"

Rex looked to argue more, but bit his tongue and nodded. Others around, Kanan and Hera included, nodded as well. "Very well. Dismissed." Some salutes were done, Rex's being forced and tense, before the group disbanded. Kanan and Hera, who were silent for the majority of the debate, walked up to Rex, who had a hard glare at them.

"What were you thinking Kanan?" A mad Rancor was behind Rex's voice, barely being held back by his discipline and training. "Bringing that weapon here?!"

"Rex-"

"He may never have been in the Clone Wars," Rex began to rant again. Kanan went silent, knowing not to interrupt until it was needed. "But I remember what his brother did on one mission. He even took out two Jedi, with a squad of clones, like animals, and I was told Maul was 10 times as bad!" Rex stared at Kanan, wanting an answer. "Don't you remember!"

"Of course I do." Kanan tried to keep a calm demeanor, remembering what he saw of Kenobi. He only met the Master on two occasions, both as a youngling, but they proved Maul's point. The first time was a passing glance, merely a few seconds, but the stature and disposition of the Jedi Master was a statement in the temple. The second was another glance, but he looked destroyed. Bruises covered his face and he seemed very weary and tired, weighed by a great pain that stood on the edge of the Force. It was a hard hit to see the proud and well-known Jedi seem mortal. "I remember his deeds. I heard about Mandalore, and the sadness that followed Kenobi after it."

"Then why is he here?"

Kanan looked at Rex, and both understood something. It wasn't an entirely smart decision, they both could easily see that, but it was a gut decision. Something told Kanan to take Maul, and he listened to the Force and his intuition. Rex understood it, it was what saved him on countless missions, and what helped deal with Krell back on Umbar. Lost a lot of good clones that day.

"I don't know."

* * *

The group had returned to the Ghost, after finding Zeb some time later, and had some hesitation on being on the ship with Maul. His reputation preceded him, and it gave them much to worry about. Kanan, Hera and Zeb reached the cargo bay, and felt themselves relax when they saw both Sabine and Ezra alive and well. They were sitting on crates, talking to themselves and with Maul, who sat next to Ezra. From a distance, they could see that it was a calm conversation, not tensed with nerves or aggression, and they saw a smile upon Sabine's face, which shocked all of them.

"-and then we escaped Lothal, the Empire nipping at our tails." Ezra finished the story, smiling like the carefree kid he was, and Maul actually nodded his head.

"The Empire is as inept as a Loth Cat on Mustafar." The three of them laughed, before Sabine saw the others returning. Clearing her throat, she stepped off the crate and turned to them.

"How did the meeting go?"

"As well as it could go," Hera answered, eyeing Maul carefully. A supposed mad man was on her ship, and she would do anything necessary to protect it and her crew. Hearing Rex lose her composure about the man put her on edge, and it took a lot for the discipline of the clone to be broken. "How's the leg?"

"It has been...improved." To prove his point, Maul stretched and bent them, hearing silence and the lack of rusty metal. "I thank you for the use of your parts, and I thank both Ezra and Sabine for the aid. I'm not as mechanical as I once was."

"It was nothing," Ezra replied, smiling his usual cocky smile.

"Nothing too hard," Sabine added, crossing her arms.

"Well that's all well and good," Zeb broke through, his usual rough and gruff tone, "But we've got one problem."

"Problem?" Hera asked.

"Where is Maul going to sleep?"

It was silent, and Zeb was right. They were willing to put up with him in their ship, but where would he sleep? Putting him in either Hera or Sabine's bunk would be risky, and awkward, and neither Zeb or Ezra was giving up their bunks, even if Ezra did think about it.

"I could sleep in the cargo bay." Maul proposed. "It would be similar to me sleeping on Malachor."

Even if she felt bad, letting someone sleep on the floor in her ship, Hera found herself liking the idea. Not leaving Maul alone, but he wouldn't be in a close proximity to anyone, and wouldn't have a strike distance to anyone. Looking around she saw looks of agreement on the others, except Kanan. He had a deep thinking look, which meant he was planning something bold, which made Hera sigh.

"Why doesn't he sleep in my room?" Everyone, including Maul, looked at the man like he just said he was a gungan in disguise. Even Hera, who expected something stupid, couldn't keep her composure at the idea. All of the crew went to protest, but one protest beat them to it, from the unlikeliest of sources.

"I-I do not think that is a wise idea." Maul's own protest was what the crew was thinking, but hearing it confused them. He was, basically, offered a bed and a potentially lethal position with their Jedi, and yet refused? "It would seem rather...risky to place us in a similar room, or me with anyone else. I am happy sleeping in the bay, it wouldn't be a problem."

"Not how I see it." Kanan said, ignoring the stares of his crew. He pushed forward, stepping calmly and easily towards Maul, making the old Zabrak feel uncomfortable. "You are with us, for the time being, and it would be cruel of us to deny a bed for anyone. We may be rebels, and you and I might share a certain...history," Maul winced at that, but didn't interrupt, "But we help those who need it, regardless of past actions."

It was silent. No one knew how to reply to Kanan's declaration, and they felt themselves caving in at it. He was right: it was cruel to deny Maul a bed, even if they didn't want to give in. They were better than the Empire, and doing this would make them similar to them, which burned something hot in their guts. Hera found herself relenting on it, and eyeing Kanan with a glare that was hinted with worry.

"You Jedi are too sentimental." Maul replied, finally, and smiled tentatively at Kanan. It took a moment to process before the crew realized he was making a joke, and Kanan couldn't help but give a chuckle.

"And proud of it." Maul gave a small laugh, but his smile stayed. Everyone felt themselves relax, but still warry, and figured they wouldn't be able to change Kanan's mind.

"If it is alright with the rest of your crew," Maul gazed around the group. No one said no, but he could see the reservations on their lips, except Ezra, who just looked a little surprised at Kanan still. When no one said anything, Maul looked back towards Kanan. "Then I will accept your hospitality, and thank you for it."

"Happy to help."

"Kanan," Hera finally spoke. The conversation was tense with the topic, and seeing Kanan risk himself annoyed her. "Can I have a word with you."

"Sure." Kanan spoke, acting like he did nothing wrong. Calmly, and throwing Maul one last cheeky grin, he followed Hera up into the Ghost, leaving the others in the bay.

Maul let out a tired sigh, his smile fading from his face. The quick change put the others on edge, before they saw him sit on a nearby crate. "I will still sleep in the bay. I know that none of you will let me sleep in a cabin with someone, and am content on sleeping here."

"*exhales* Once Kanan gets an idea, he sticks with it till the end." Sabine explained, rubbing her forehead. "And nothing will change his mind."

"Stubborn as a Hutt he is." Zeb added, giving a slight glare to Maul.

"So you'll spend the night with him." Ezra, even the second most open to Maul, had a slight edge to his tone, something that Maul stood a little taller at.

Ezra was, by far, the friendliest to him, since he had no real memory of his deeds or past, but this was a test, much like the Sith Temple. If Maul could psas it, and keep them safe in the process, then he would earn a ton of respect and ease with the crew and, by extension, the rebellion. Yet, Maul was still afraid for such a simple task, for he still relapsed in his dreams, the memories of his torture, his anger, his power and his hunger. Force help him, should he do something by accident, which would hurt him forever here.

* * *

"I know-"

"I really don't think you use your brain when needed." Hera scolded, attempting to rub her awakening headache away. She knew something like this would happen, her gut told her, and she knew Kanan would be the source of it. He was smart when it was required, yet he often let his heart come forward and, being the idealistic Jedi he was taught to be, he followed what should be right, rather than what has to get done. It was admirable, and welcoming in these dark days, but he was rash and stubborn when that happened.

Karabast, Hera mentally scolded, Why couldn't I have gotten a less stubborn Jedi?

"Hera-"

"Is it your specialty to be stupid and foolish?"

"Well-"

"This is a horrible idea."

"With that attitude it is."

"Kanan," Hera's shoulders slumped, feeling the days activity finally catch up with her. She was too tired to have another argument and wanted to continue it tomorrow.

A pair of hands gently touched her shoulders, rubbing them soothingly, easing some of her tension. Even if she was in the middle of the argument, she relaxed and took a deep breath.

"It's a risk." Kanan said, looking straight into her eyes.

"Is a foolish one."

"When have I ever done something serious?" His signature grin came on, wearing her resistance even more. Judging by the look in his eye, Hera saw that he knew she was tired, which is the only time he ever won an argument. That is, afterall, how he got a ride on the Ghost all those years ago. Her gut kept telling her this was a bad idea, that something was going to happen, and she wanted to warn him about it.

"I know. I have the same worry about it." Kanan seemed to go still, and Hera knew what he was doing. He was feeling around, using the 'Force', and judging based on the feelings of it. She hated it, at times, but knew that it often gave advice and good premonitions.

Why it only talked to this half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf herder, she'll never know.

"It will be a tense night," Kanan spoke, assuming his wisdom air and foretelling tone. "Something will happen, but it will be for the good."

"I hope you're right." Hera relented, looking at him with full worry in her eyes.

"I hope so too."


	6. Chapter 6

Night crept onto Atollon, gently overtaking the day and pushing for tomorrow. Some spiders stalked the perimeter of the base, hissing at the pylons, eyeing the people they couldn't get too mere feet from them. So they sat on the line, waiting for a moment that would never come.

Just as alive as the wildlife, the base occupants worked tirelessly and diligently on their jobs. Supply management, ship rearmament, medical teams, repair men and women, watchmen and engineer groups; No one that was awake at Chopper Base was sitting around meaningless. It was a quiet night, most of the rebels had gone to sleep for the night, but one ship was still active. At the edge of the base, one of the most distinct ships, stood the Ghost, a famous amongst the rebellion and infamous among the Empire. It's crew, having been retired for most of the day, were making last minute preparations for their newest resident, against the wishes of the said crew.

"Well I'm beat," Zeb stretched out his arms, making sure to hit Ezra 'accidentally' who swatted his cat-like arms away. Chuckling, he rose from the bench and headed to his bunk. Quickly behind was Ezra, who gave a goodnight to everyone, including Maul, and hurried to his room, wanting to get into sleep before Zeb's snoring started.

"I feel like I'll pass out if I stay another minute," Sabine yawned, getting off the wall, and headed for her room. Before she exited, she threw a smile, barely noticeable, towards Maul, who returned it in kind.

Chopper beeped about humans needing to recharge their batteries, and rolled off to who knows where.

Left behind were Maul, Kanan and Hera. Tensions slightly rose in the room, Hera eyeing Maul cautiously where as Kanan acted as if it was another day, not caring that a murderer from his time stood a mere two feet to his right. Maul, not really knowing how to act within company, stood still and had his head down, not wanting to meet the pilot's warning glare.

"I've got some more work to do for Sato," Hera brushed her uniform, wiping away the non-existent dust of the day, and looked at both men. "Probably will be gone all night, so don't blow up my ship." Although meant as a joke, an edge was directed in it, and they all knew who it was towards.

"It'll be standing when you return," Kanan replied, smiling calmly. It worked to relax Hera, a negligible amount, as she headed off towards her duty.

The common room was silent, neither man knowing how to proceed. Awkward was a light word for the scenario, uncomfortable barely acknowledging the tension. Taking a chance, Kanan gently placed his hand on Maul's shoulder, ignoring the flinch that came with it.

"It's been a long day," Maul gave a dry chuckle, That's an understatement. Kanan replied with one filled with mirth.

"It has been tiring," Maul replied, stretching his back out, wincing at the multiple cracks and pops that came from it.

"Sounds like you need some rest." With that Kanan slowly walked to the door, waiting for Maul. Not really expecting Kanan to go through with this, Maul was slower to follow him, but ready to turn back at the moment's notice. Kanan didn't push away, and just kept walking with him to his, now shared, cabin.

Maul looked around the cabin, and could see how it was Kanan's. It was empty, clear, like a well trained Jedi, with almost no worldly possessions. Yet across the way were two things, a lightsaber and a photo, the only two things in the otherwise barren room.

"It's not much, but it's home." Kanan sat on one bunk, rubbing his neck.

Maul, unsure of himself, sat on the one across, unclipping his own saber and placing it next to the jedi's. Feeling the cushion, something not overly comfortable, Maul felt a tiny part of him lunge from his heart, longing for something as simple as this over his tormented years. "It is enough."

"I agree."

Maul nodded, but scanned the room. Something had been bothering him, ever since he landed on Atollon, and was created when they left Malachor. The artifact, the Sith holocron, left some worry in his mind. Should that be opened, mistakenly or by a wayward padawan, it could lead to dire consequences.

Sensing his companions worry, Kanan looked over to him, "Don't worry. It's safe, Ezra won't get to it."

Maul visibly relaxed, calmed by that information. Kanan took notice that he didn't even ask where it was, just accepted that it was safe and moved on. To be honest, he would probably tell Maul where it was if he asked, but would wait for him to push on the matter. Seeing that he didn't, Kanan relaxed and laid on his bunk, feeling his energy slowly evaporate.

Maul took a bit longer, his old body not used to the softness beneath him, but he slowly slipped into a sleep-like state, yet not fully developed. He was alert, ready for anything, which was a requirement over the years since Mandalore, and true sleep eluded him since. If he was pulled too deep, he might relive memories as well, so he purposely put his body in this 'stasis' mode, giving up sleep for peace.

Over on the other bunk, Kanan lied still, feeling the bunk around him in the Force. Nothing was being told to him, and it was quiet in the room as the pair of them let the night roll on. Slowly, Kanan felt himself slipping into sleep, feeling at peace with the room. He was not ready for what would happen later, but he enjoyed the peace he had at the moment.

* * *

Kanan was pulled from his sleep. Something changed in the room, a shift in the force had told him, and he felt his body become alert. Sending out a pulse, he quickly located the source, but was confused. The disturbance came from the other bunk, where Maul was, but something was different than when he had gone to bed. Opening his eyes, Kanan glanced over and quickly scanned Maul's figure, noticing two things quickly. One, Maul was slightly twitching, his fingers grabbing at an invisible staff, and legs kicked every so often. Two, Maul was sweating a little, and his head was rolling back and forth.

Silently, Kanan rolled from his bunk, not wanting to wake up his companion, and stalked over. Observing a little, he found out the force was unbalanced around him, tense and aggressive. Focusing, Kanan felt Maul's emotions, before summing up the situation.

Nightmares

It was a simple answer, and he knew he was correct, but he felt himself un eased. Maul was such a strong and powerful man of the past, yet he suffered from visions of pain and some torture in his sleep. Earlier Kanan noticed that Maul never really went to bed, not staying awake either, but it had a purpose behind it. Now he knew; Maul was trying to stop whatever was happening, but had failed at some point, and the Force had alerted Kanan.

Reaching out, both physically and mentally, Kanan shook Maul gently, trying to wake him. It seemed to make it worse, for Maul became more violent, shaking and twitching fervently, and his muscles tensed.

"Maul."

Instantly Maul woke up, nearly slamming his head on the bunk above, gasping and heaving for breath. His forehead still tensed, sweat rolling down, and his eyes were wild and unfocused, and the yellow seemed to come forth. He was alert, confused, and afraid, and his Force signature was crazed.

"Easy there." Kanan tried to calm him down, rubbing his shoulder gently, relaxing the startled Zabrak. It took a moment, but his breaths calmed and his eyes focused, coming back to the present. Taking some deep breaths, Maul reigned in his Force signature, calming it and putting it back behind a wall. Neither of them spoke while he did that.

"Kanan?" Maul spoke, tentatively, looking to the Jedi next to him.

"It's me."

Maul relaxed, wiping the sweat from his brow, "Sorry for waking you."

"I'm used to little sleep," Kanan replied, "Comes with being a rebel." Maul nodded, taking a deep breath. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Maul said, too quickly, before looking down. "Nothing I am not used to. I apologise for waking you."

"This isn't the first time, is it?" Maul went silent, speaking his answer with his reticence. Kanan sighed, "I know how you feel. The past can hurt, yes," A dry snort came from Maul, thinking of the pain of his master and the loss of his brother. "And it doesn't go away overnight." Maul nodded, finally turning to Kanan. Kanan, feeling wise all of the sudden, smiled at the man, "But it doesn't mean you can't overcome it."

"If only it were that simple," Maul replied, sounding empty and tired. He studied his legs intently, yet not focused on them, as he thought over Kanan's words, letting them sink in. "If it were only easy."

Kanan sighed. He agreed, and it would make life easier. He remembered the grueling training he had at the Temple, both physically and mentally, and how he wished it to be done. So early on, he wanted to give up and go away from the temple, but his master always kept him. A memory came to his mind, one that stuck out. He was training, with a wooden pole, on movement and stance, but always kept falling or tripping over the stonework. Frustrated, he threw his 'saber' down and sat down, refusing to work. Calm as ever, his master, Depa Billaba, stepped over and knelt beside him, and said these words:

"_I know it's hard, but that's how it is. Nothing in the galaxy is worth having or worth doing unless it means effort, pain, difficulty… I have never in my life envied a being who led an easy life. I have envied a great many people who led difficult lives and led them well._"

Feeling the wisdom in the words, Kanan relayed them to Maul. After he said his part, and giving him one last pat on his shoulder, Kanan left Maul and checked the time. It was only an hour before he had to wake up, so he decided on getting an early start, stretching out his body. Satisfied, he threw a look at Maul.

"I could use some training," Kanan spoke, summoning his saber. "It helps clear my mind."

Hesitant, Maul thought over Kanan's words, and took them to heart. He was right, and Maul knew it. If the galaxy was always easy, then there would be nothing worthwhile in it. With that in mind, he summoned his own saber, clipping it to his waist, and stood. "I think it wise as well," Maul cracked his own body, wincing at the pains of age. "Over the years, I never had a worthy opponent, maybe you could prove one." A tiny smirk played at his lips, watching as Kanan pretended to get offended.

"You wound me, Maul."

"Then again," Maul stated, walking up to him. There was a playful grin on his face, and his eyes seemed clearer than before. "Maybe those Inquisitors were the best foe I would receive. What a shame." And he walked out of the bunk, mentally counting down from three, before a loud 'HEY!' came from the cabin. Chuckling, Maul waited for Kanan, and walked down to the ramp, getting ready to practice once again.

* * *

_Just a quick A/N: the quote from Kanan's master was a Teddy Roosevelt one. Just a heads up._

* * *

Waking, groggily as always, Ezra slowly came back from the arms of sleep. It was a peaceful night, other than a small disturbance he felt, but it was quickly quelled and went back to a calm night. Other than Zeb's usual snoring, he wasn't woken up and actually got a decent night's sleep from it. Still tired, he quietly slipped down his bunk, as to not awake Zeb, but was surprised to find it empty.

Fur ball is up early, Ezra mused, stretching out his body. Even in his youthful age, the slight twinge of ache from his joints and winces from his legs made him feel aged in this war. The same could be said from his days on the streets of Lothal, but now they were aches of war and of fighting, and of little sleep.

Exiting to the common room, his musings were proved correct, eyeing Zeb scarf down some space-waffles. Looking around he saw that most of the crew was here. Chopped was next to Zeb, grumbling about 'messy Catman' (which Ezra chuckled and appreciated), Sabine was holding a cup of Caf, eyeing her armor (and probably thinking of a new coat of paint), and Hera stood at the counter, making waffles. The only ones missing were Kanan, and Maul, which made Ezra warry.

"Are Kanan and Maul up?" Ezra looked around for a response, but only got confused faces. Zeb shook his head, before going back to his waffles,, and Sabine shrugged.

"Not that I know of." Hera, although tired, sounded worried. With no words she paused her cooking (to Zeb's great fear) and walked out of the common room. It was silent after that, everyone was too tired in the morning to talk, and it remained like that until Hera returned.

"Are they in there?" Ezra asked.

"No." Hera said. Instantly, all of their tiredness vanished and was replaced with alert. Searching the force, Ezra focused on Kanan's signature, and breathed easier.

"He's outside the Ghost." Ezra told them, watching them all relax. Yet when he focused again, he found a darker signature with him, one that wasn't Ahsoka's grey signature. It processed, before he tensed up. "With Maul."

The other three tensed. Forgetting their food or drinks, all four of them traveled out of the ship to the loading bay. It was still empty, but a sound was coming over the air, one that froze all of them. It was the sound of lightsabers clashing, and Ezra searched again in the force. It wasn't Ahsoka, and Kanan was only outside with Maul…

With no waste all of them hurried down the ramp, pausing when they reached the bottom. There, In a small clearing, was Kanan and Maul fighting. A flurry of red and blue clashed, swinging violently and hastily in the air. Zeb and Sabine pulled out their blasters, ready to go out and help Kanan, before Hera grabbed their shoulders.

"Don't." Hera said, still watching the duel.

"Hera?" Sabine asked.

"They're sparring." Hera replied, her hands falling back to her sides. Ezra focused on the fight, and found that she was right. Both were slightly holding back, something Ezra picked out, and relaxed. It was a sparring match, not a fight. Grudgingly, Zeb and Sabine holstered their arms and watched the fight.

It was an intense fight, even for them holding back, and it was hard to tell who was winning. For an old man, Maul had great strength and agility for his age, matching Kanan's, and was very offensive in his tactics. Kanan played defensive where he had to, but often would prod him with a quick kick or low swing, but Maul still blocked him before returning to the attack. Yet there was a small difference: Maul's strength was greater than Kanan's, yet his agility was slightly below. Footwork was impeccable, and the speeds they were dueling at was impressive, showing Ezra a true Lightsaber match.

Then, in a quick move from Kanan, Maul was knocked to the ground, unbalanced from a previous swing. Before he could get up, Kanan's saber was pointed at his throat, signifying the end. Both of them were breathing deeply, the fight having taken a lot out of them, and Kanan's arm was shaking slightly.

Satisfied Kanan shut off his saber, and offered an arm out to Maul. With a smile, Maul took it and was hoisted up. "I should have expected that."

"I was lucky," Kanan retorted, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Your move was a touch too extended, and I saw an opportunity."

"Yes," Maul sighed, rubbing his neck. "A risky move, but it was a stalemate fight from my view, and needed something to tip the scale."

"It was a tough duel," Kanan looked over himself. There were patches of dirt over his pants, and scuff marks from close sabers. "If you didn't do that, I would've been tired out soon." He took a look over Maul, and, seeing a lack of deep breathing, looked surprised. "You don't seem as winded as I am."

"My endurance has been...trained over the years," Maul replied, sounding slightly angered. "It was something the Sith prided on." He spat the word 'Sith' before calming himself. Relaxing, he eyed the ground, feeling some pain from memories.

"Well it was a good fight," Kanan quickly replied. "We'll have to do it again."

"Agreed," Maul now had a joking smirk on his face, "It would be a pleasure to see you knocked on your back."

Both men laughed before finally looking at the crew, who were walking over to them. All of them had varying levels of shock and awe at the duel, none of them having seen a duel so intense or stalemated for so long. The crew could tell both men held back, not wanting to hurt the other (Though they had reservations about Maul's intentions), but neither were fighting as if a paper was in front of them. Ezra, who really only had Inquisitors and one fight with Vader, was impressed by both of them by the fight, a look of longing to be half as good as them gleaming in his eyes.

"Some fight." Zeb started, eyeing Maul carefully, seeing him in a new light. When he first arrived Zeb didn't think much of Maul, though became on edge when he heard the tales of his exploits, especially that of Mandalore, yet by looks Maul didn't seem so impressive. Then again, neither did Rex and the clones when they first met them, so point taken, but Maul seemed different. Rex came out, flanked by his brothers, the very air about him swirled in authority and experience.

When Maul stepped off the Phantom, he thought less of him. Age had shown clearly on him, and the hunched over figure with a cane didn't exactly disagree. He didn't think much of Maul when he first arrived, which his training made him feel ashamed about, but the fight proved that he was wrong.

"That was amazing!" Ezra beamed, ever the enthusiastic kid. Both of them smiled at him, feeling the adrenaline slip from their fight.

"That was interesting to watch." Sabine offered, eyeing Maul's legs with a careful eye, checking for any damage from the duel.

Maul saw her eyes and smiled, "Your handiwork was spared from harm."

"That's a relief," Sabine replied, crossing her arms. "I'd hate to have to work on them again, they're fragile as it is."

"They held up quite well in the fight," and Kanan was right. Maul's footwork was brilliant in the duel, always matching Kanan's, and didn't seem to freeze up. Of course this would stoke a bit of Sabine's handiwork ego, but she took pride in her work like everyone else did.

"Well both of you get cleaned up," Hera said, calling all attention to her. "We have a mission in a day, and I'd like to brief you all on it."

"A mission?" Kanan asked.

"Easy stuff," Hera assured, then turned to Maul. A flash of hesitation crossed her face, then she spoke, "You are coming along as well."

Surprised, expecting to be left in a cell on the planet, Maul couldn't help the shock in his voice, "Are you sure? I'm well aware that most of you don't hold a...favorable mindset of me, and I was expecting to be left under guard."

"That is not the case," '_Even if I wouldn't mind it_', Hera mused in her head, "You are under our watch, and that includes missions."

The others were surprised, Kanan included (even if he was the most onboard of it), but stayed out of the conversation, knowing their opinion wouldn't sway. Maul mused the idea before nodding, "Then I am at my lady's command."


	7. Chapter 7

"So nothing big?" Kanan asked again, for the fourth time.

"Maybe if you ask a fifth time, it will be." Hera snipped back, letting out a tired sigh. Kanan was being Kanan, as usual, but sometimes she wished he wasn't as much. Taking a look around the common room, and eyeing Maul a second longer, she pressed a nearby switch. A blue hologram came up, showing an Imperial complex. It wasn't all that big, and wasn't manned by a large personnel; not a very high-risk target that they are used to.

"Doesn't look all that hard," Zeb boasted, cracking his knuckles. Ezra and Sabine agreed, but both Maul and Kanan were mute.

"It shouldn't be." Hera agreed, before clearing her throat. "This is an Imperial Outpost, located in an asteroid field in the Outer Rim, not far from Endor. Not very secretive, but took some decryption time to get the coordinates. Some hints as to what is going on there, and that it points to a bigger project, makes it a priority for intelligence to get. So that's where we come in. It is a simple retrieval mission, and shouldn't alert any Empire forces nearby."

"A small target," Ezra quipped, and was right. Only about 3 levels, it looked like a spare storage unit, and wasn't manned with any degree of dangerous forces. It, honestly, looked like a measly listening post to the crew, but Maul looked contemplative. He was studying the picture, scrutinizing it, which caught Hera's attention.

Though she felt weird asking this, she felt his great interest to be beneficial. "You seem very interested on this, Maul."

All eyes turned to him, and noticed his great interest in the facility. He studied it for a few more seconds, before he spoke up, still focused on it, "Something seems off."

"How so?" Kanan asked. He had a similar feeling, but waited to see how Maul reacted to it.

"If what you said was true, then something off is here." Maul paused, searching his feelings, searching the Force. Something was pulled towards the center of the base, but what confused Maul was that it was directed towards Sabine. It was strange, and he didn't know what it meant specifically, but got a general idea. "I feel a...pull towards this facility. Something's telling me that there is a greater purpose in this outpost. A greater destiny lies here, one that involves Sabine."

The others looked at him like he was crazy, especially Sabine, before Kanan spoke up. "I feel it as well. Something in the Force is pointing to this outpost, and it has a great deal to do with Sabine."

"What does it mean?" Sabine asked, her outward appearance showing skepticism. However both Kanan and Maul sensed her real feelings of nervousness and worry.

"I sense nothing harmful." Maul added, which seemed to ease some of her worries. "But the Force is clouded, hiding its true intentions."

Sabine looked at Kanan, who only nodded in agreement, and sighed. "Well, whatever it is, we'll find out when we get there."

"Agreed," Hera added, rejoining the conversation. What the two experienced Force wielders told her, puzzling as it was, couldn't be examined until they got there, so they would just worry about it then and there. "We'll land here, at the side platform," A red blip, on the far side of the facility, appeared. "Get in, get out, not alert anyone."

"Sounds easy enough," Ezra smirked, seeming untroubled by the talk.

'Cocky' Maul mused in his mind, but focused on Sabine. Something was about to happen, and it would forever change a part of the galaxy. He knew of prophecy and the feelings of the Force, but that was for when they got there.

* * *

'_**We're approaching the asteroid field now**_' Hera said over the ship's com. Final checks were made for the crew, and Maul, as they neared their target. Zeb cleaned his rifle though he didn't expect any action from it, much to his dismay. He quite enjoyed cracking bucket heads, but would wait until the next mission (one that he hoped would stretch out his muscles). Ezra checked over his lightsaber, but not really focused on it. He was still the kid he usually was, not focused on the present entirely, but dreaming of easier days.

Kanan and Maul were both setting themselves on the mission, and clearing their heads. It would do no good to hesitate on any mission, even one as simple as this. However, not known to the rest, the two had talked earlier about their premonitions.

_Flashback_

"Something is about to happen." Kanan told Maul. Both were in their shared bunk, wanting to meditate before they arrived.

Maul nodded. "I know."

"Something is at this base, and wants to be found."

"But isn't harmful." Maul added, just as puzzled by it as Kanan was. It was silent for a minute, both of them trying to follow the signs and omen, but came up with nothing. "We must be careful, but should we find the source…"

"We will wait till after the mission to reveal it."

"Agreed."

"But we watch out for Sabine," Kanan quickly added.

"Naturally."

_Flashback End_

Both men prepared for the journey, ready for whatever they should find in the base. That left Sabine, who cleaned her own blasters, but had a tiny bit of nervousness still flushed through her system, slightly unnerved by the revelation. She never really understood the 'Force', and probably never would, but, after running with Kanan, she knew to trust his gut on these. The second opinion from Maul also made the case solid, making her more worried than normal.

A lurch from hyperspace alerted everyone to journey's end. Blasters clicked on, boots stood up onto the floor, and minds were set onto the task (well, most of Ezra's mind, still the childlike one as always). They all got ready, but weren't expecting a great deal from the mission, thinking it as a simple recon and no one would be alerted that could attack them.

'_**Get ready Spectres and Shadow**_'

Another thing was Maul's codename. The others were called 'Spectres' because they were a part of the Ghost crew, but Maul wasn't. So, they agreed on calling him 'Shadow', since that's what the Inquisitors called him back on Malachor.

Dodging some asteroids, Hera piloted towards the outpost, hiding her ship's signature from radar as they approached. It was silent in the ship as they descended, waiting for the touchdown, alert for any guards around. Surprisingly, there were none.

'Alright people' Hera said over the hand-held com. 'It's quiet, which is how I'd like it to stay, Spectre-1'

'I have no idea what you mean, Spectre-2' Kanan joked back. No response, it was go time.

The group (Hera stayed behind incase of things going 'as they usually do') slipped onto the platform, careful to keep all sound to a minimum. Maul came in the rear, and quietly the group trekked from the landing platform to the nearest door. There, Sabine quickly went to work hacking into it, the others keeping watch.

"What do you think is here?" Ezra asked.

"Could be anything." Kanan replied, keeping his voice down.

"Better be something worthwhile," Zeb complained, "I miss cracking skulls already!"

"You'll get another day of the Empire," Maul said. "For I want another interaction with them as well."

"I'm in." The door opened, Sabine smiling underneath her helmet at her handiwork. Watching their backs, the group entered the facility, now surrounded by the usual metal walls and lights.

"Alright we'll split up, search the few levels we need, and get out." Kanan told them. Before the mission started, groups were already established. Chopper, Kanan and Zeb would check the storage unit for anything special while Maul, Ezra and Sabine checked higher, and the database if they could. "Keep the coms ready people."

"Let's get mobile then." Maul said, and the groups split. Finding a nearby staircase, Sabine, Ezra and Maul headed up while the other three headed further on that level.

* * *

It was quiet as the trio went up the stairs, eyeing the upperparts with caution, ready for any wayward guard to come out. Sabine took point, blasters out, while Maul covered their backs, leaving Ezra in the middle. Going up was slow, but cautious, and Ezra's short attention span quickly kicked in.

"Can we go any faster?"

"We could go fast or stay unknown," Sabine quickly retorted, "Your choice."

They made their way up until they reached the next level. The door opened to an empty hallway, and the group quickly inspected it. Only two rooms were here, yet no guards or patrol. Already both Sabine and Maul were tensed, ready for anything.

"Which room do we look in?" Ezra asked, eyeing the two.

Before Sabine could reply, Maul tensed up, eyeing the one of their left. It seemed strange, but the Force was calling to that door, wanting to be opened. Since it was still neutral, not threatening, Maul trusted it and pointed to it, "That one."

Surprised at his sudden determination, Ezra asked, "Well why that one?"

"I sense something behind it." Maul replied, instantly putting Sabine on edge, her worry floating in the air. Immediately, Maul looked to her, "It is non-threatening, Sabine, but calls to both of us."

"Why don't I sense it?" Ezra asked, and it was a good question. Ezra was force sensitive as well, yet he didn't sense anything. Maul paused and focused on it again, and felt something else with it. It was old, the Force seemed to be historic around the source, but it had a familiar vibe around it that had Maul on edge.

"I do not know," Maul replied, unclipping his lightsaber yet not activating it. "We must be cautious."

Silently, the trio came to the door and, after a quick hack from Sabine, entered the room. It was a small armory, and had some gear lying about, yet was also unmanned. Curiously, the trio spread out about the room: Ezra eyed up the helmets like he would take one, Sabine came upon an explosives crate, looking for any supplies or spare munitions to take on, and Maul focused on the force. It centered around a box along the wall, locked, but seeming ominous, and Maul warily stalked to it. Looking over the smooth, metal box, he focused on the basic lock, hearing a small click come from it.

Smirking, he gently lifted the lid from the box, and had to bite his cheek from letting out a gasp. Inside the box, on a black cloth, was a small saber handle, but one Maul had a memory of. Thin handle, made of black steel, and put an aged air about it in the Force, Maul instantly recognized it and shuddered at the memories. Pushing back the memories, and the pained look on his brother's face, Maul reached out and took the old blade. Instantly, an alarm sounded, making everyone jump.

"What happened!"

"We can discuss it later!" Maul shouted, hiding the darksaber for now and withdrawing his own blade.

'_What's going on people!_' Hera shouted over the coms.

'_Things went as they normally do!_' Kanan shouted back. '_Everyone back to the Ghost!_'

The trio raced out of the room, the same time as the other door in the hallway opened, revealing stormtroopers.

"Thank the Force we didn't go through that door." Ezra quipped, before deflecting a shot. Sabine fired back, taking down a couple of them, but more poured out.

"Back down the stairs!" Maul shouted, jumping in front. With his speed and experience he easily dodged the blaster shots, redirecting them back towards their senders.

Ezra ran to the stairwell, but quickly raised his blade when a group of five troopers were behind the door. Deflecting shots, he jumped back and slashed the door controls, sealing that way. "Stairs are blocked."

"We need another way out!" Sabine yelled, blasting the last two troopers in their hallway. Searching she managed to find a garbage chute, the only way out. The guys saw it as well, and they hurried to the tube and slid down it as fast as they could. The bottom revealed a garbage pile, which made Ezra gag, and a doorway.

Back on the first floor, the trio ran out to the hallway, where they met up with the other three spectres.

"How did the alarm go off?" Sabine asked, watching for any troopers.

"We'll explain later," Kanan replied, and the crew sprinted back the way they came.

Along the way, Zeb gave a big sniff, recoiling from the sudden stench. "What just died!"

"Garbage chute," Sabine glared through her helmet, swearing to get them back for the smell.

They reached the door from earlier, and exited out into the landing platform. The ship was already lit up and ready to launch, Hera beckoning them from the cockpit window. Before more guards could come through they made it aboard, quickly lifting off and speeding away. Some Tie suddenly came up behind them, giving chase throughout the asteroid field.

"Could use some help on those Ties!" Hera called out. Sabine and Zeb answered the call, sprinting to the turrets.

Meanwhile, in the cargo bay, Maul, Kanan and Ezra caught their breath, Maul taking a bit longer to collect himself. It was then, while Maul stretched out, that Kanan looked on his hip and saw something new.

"What's that?"

Maul looked at the handle, feeling the memories coming back, and had to calm himself. He didn't want an episode in front of them, for it would bode unwell as a whole. Mute, he pulled out the handle and activated it, hearing the forgotten hum of the blade bring back memories. The signature black blade shot out, seemingly pulling all light around it inside, a black hole, creating a dark void in the bay. The mere sight had Maul tense, flashes and quick instances of the past rushing to his brain.

"_I'm not your brother...I never...was_"

"_There is no mercy_"

"Woah…" Ezra, ever surprised, looked amazed by the blade. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen before, and he'd thought he'd seen a fair amount running with the crew.

"How did you find it?" Kanan asked, eyeing it. He had no memory of the blade, but could sense the age behind it and it's history. It was an old blade, but a powerful one, which had a bloody history.

"The force." Maul replied.

Kanan understood. This was the source of the disturbance, but for what? All three of them had lightsabers, so what made this so different, and why was Sabine involved? "Okay, but what does it mean? What even is it?"

Maul reigned in his emotions, trying with futile effort to shove down memories, "It is an ancient blade, used by the first Jedi Mandalorian, Tarre Vizsla. When he passed, they snuck into the temple and took it back, and the leader of house Vizsla has used it ever since. Under it, all of Mandalore could be reunited."

It took longer for Ezra for the idea to click, and Kanan even took a minute, before they all understood. "All of Mandalore...and it pointed to Sabine."

"She could unite them." Ezra spoke, awe flowing out of his throat. Sabine, ruler of Mandalore, and could use them against the Empire. A whole people of warriors and skilled hunters could give the Empire a run for their power.

"Does it have a name?" Kanan asked.

"The Darksaber."

"We have to tell Sabine!" Ezra shouted, and went to get his com, before Kanan stopped his hand. He was deep in thought, thinking over his choices, before speaking.

"No." Kanan answered.

Ezra looked at him in shock. "What? Why not?"

Kanan seemed hesitant to speak, knowing something the other two didn't and not wanting to reveal too much. After an internal debate, he sighed and looked at them. "Sabine doesn't have a...good relationship with Mandalore, and the blade shows both her heritage and her past. If we give this to her-"

"She would be torn between going back or ignoring it as a whole and refusing to use it." Maul finished.

"Yea."

It was silent afterwards, none of them knowing how to proceed. They had to figure out if they'd tell her, but how would she take it, none of them could figure out. One look between them, however, told one thing: Her story had just become greatly complicated.

"There's just one more question," Kanan said. "Why was it there, and who put it there?"

No one had an answer.

* * *

_Just a quick note._

_Most of us, at least in the US, have been swept out of school for a couple weeks. I just want to hope everyone is healthy and enjoying what this crazed world has to offer at the moment. Updates will continued every Wednesday._

_And a Happy St. Patrick's day as well.!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A couple days later…_

Maul was conflicted. He had been, for the past couple of days, distraught with the relic that they retrieved from the outpost, and the host of new memories and nightmares that spawned from it. He had a bad reputation with it, and a part of him, not small at all, wanted to discard the relic all together, but he knew that was not his path. His life was a mere chapter in its path, and he knew that it had ended back all those years ago. No, now he was just an intermission: a messenger. Still, the memories haunt his dreams, and the image of his long lost brother weighed down the heart he hadn't really felt in those years. Solitude had that effect.

Yet he talked with Kanan and, though they both knew that it would eventually be given to Sabine, to do with whatever she wants, and that it wasn neither of their rights to deny her that, they both decided on waiting on it. Not long, but when they were at a peaceful respite from the Empire, they would give it to her. Until then, they acted as if nothing had happened, which was easy for them.

The hard part was the third person who knew about it, and the mouth he had, but that was an easy fix. The promise of wrath from both his Master and Maul, a former Sith (though he hated using that), had kept his loud mouth muted, at least for a while.

Right now, Maul was calmly sitting on the rocky surface of Atollon, attempting to meditate. Yet, with all his effort, he felt something else gnawing at the back of the force, something that he never felt before. A Force presence, but not of anyone he had met or he had seen before. No, this was ancient, it was eternal (as hard as it was for him to wrap his mind around), and it was powerful. What it was, he had no real clue, but he knew it was something grand.

"Credit for your thought?"

Pulled from his thoughts, Maul turned to see Kanan and Ahsoka, looking curiously towards him. Slowly, he stood from his spot (and pleasantly surprised by the lack of a flinch from either of them) and faced them.

"You sense something." It wasn't a question, and he understood.

"Yes, but it is...strange."

"Can you describe it?" Ahsoka asked.

Maul paused, and felt through the force. He took his time picking his words, wanting his intrigue and hesitance to flow through. "It is...ancient. I sense a great source of power, something greatly in tuned with the Force, but it was not there before."

"Not there?" Kanan asked, looking curious.

"This is the first I have sensed it," Maul explained, turning out to the cliff. Raising his arm he pointed in a general direction, "It lies over a small distance, around that ridge, and I can feel a pull towards it."

"Then let's go." Kanan said, already looking for a speeder bike.

Maul was surprised, even more so by Ahsoka's lack of stopping him, but nodded his head. It took a moment, and some good convincing on Kanan and Ahsokas' part with the rebels, but they soon headed off, heading towards the source of the disturbance. Along the way Maul was deep in thought, his mind wandering back to the Darksaber and its long, bloody, war-torn history.

* * *

As Maul told them, it was a short ways away, not half an hour on the speeders before they slowed. They arrived at a small arena like spot, a divot in the ground with some stone stairs leading downwards. Hesitantly, and taking an antenna (that they grabbed before leaving Chopper Base), they trekked down, watching for spiders.

"Anyone sensing anything?" Kanan asked, looking around.

"I sense it," Ahsoka answered, "But I can't pinpoint it." It was scattered to her, confusing her and making her more cautious.

"The same is on my end," Maul added.

The trio reached the bottom, then the middle of the amphitheatre like spot, and looked around. Nothing seemed to be calling them, and the Force was not very forthcoming either.

"I do not understand," Maul spoke, "I can sense it, but I cannot locate the source."

"Me neither," Kanan spoke.

"Me either- wait" Ahsoka focused, getting the other two to look at her. "Something is shifting, the Force is moving. I can feel the source…"

Before she could continue, or the other two could ask, a rubble came from behind them, the very ground trembling. Quickly the trio spun around, tensing up for anything dangerous to come. They watched as a pile of foliage and rocks moved, seemingly coming alive. An arm came from the pile, followed by another, then a pair of legs. It shifted, and turned itself, before a face was looking down at them, curious and wondering, eyes glowing white. It was a tense silence, before the creature spoke, eyes focusing on Maul.

"Ah, you heard my call...good, your imbalance in the Force woke me, from a deep slumber." His voice was deep and powerful, shocking the trio.

"You were… 'calling' me?" Maul asked, looking both shocked and confused. The others remained silent.

"Indeed," The creature spoke, leaning down a bit. "Your imbalance is like a violent storm on this quiet world."

It took a second for his words to process, before Kanan bent to one knee. "You're a force wielder." Ahsoka and Maul quickly followed, unsure of how to react.

"Wielder?" The creature repeated. "The Jedi and Sith wield the force, the Light and the Dark. I am the one in the middle, The Bendu." He focused once again on Maul, "A trio has come here, but it is your conflict I sense."

Maul calmed himself, keeping his emotions in check, not liking how 'Bendu' was reading him quite easily.

"What do you all call yourself?"

"I am Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight."

"I am Ahsoka Tano, former Jedi Knight."

Maul paused, "I am...Maul."

"Hmmm, no alignment?" Bendu inspected him, looking over his features. "The dark side flows from you, yet I can sense the dam you have attempted to contain the flow. Why is that?"

"I was...a former Sith," he hated saying that, the 'dam' cracking slightly before Maul refocused. He had worked years on keeping it back, and wasn't about to burst now. "I was taught their ways, but was abandoned and left to rot for so long."

"Indeed, I can sense the madness lingering at the farthest reaches of your mind. Always prodding you, looking for a weak point for which to rush in, to retake the land it once had. Mother Talzin's magic is holding it at bay, but your lack of will will rot the wall away."

"I try to halt it," Maul explained, "but it is...stubborn, and relentless. I want to push it away, to lock it forever in some forgotten memory, but it infects the very base of my soul, never releasing its hold."

"Ahhh," Bendu spoke, looking at him with wider orbs. "I see. Your problem becomes clearer." As if his attention was pulled, he turned to the antenna, holding back the nearby spiders. "What device is this? Why do you have it?"

"It keeps the spiders away," Kanan answered.

"Might I see it?" Before any of them could answer him, he reached out and picked it up, inspecting it. Then, without words or warning, he snapped it into pieces, acting as if it were a toothpick to him.

"Woah hey!" Kanan shouted, scrambling to the pieces. "Why did you do that!?"

"I am helping you."

Hissing from the top of the stairs made the three of them turn. The spiders had felt the lack of the device, and were slowly swarming over them. Ahsoka and Kanan went for their sabers, but Bendu had summoned all three to his hand, holding them without release.

"How is this helping us?" Maul couldn't hold the worry from his tone, eyeing the spiders coming ever closer.

"They sense your conflict," Bendu spoke, "They sense the storm. You must calm yourself, and they will calm with you."

"But that is impossible!" Now some of Maul's former fury flowed from him. He had spent years trying to come to peace with himself, only becoming more and more hermit and crazed. There was a reason he exiled himself, and he wasn't about to risk a second relapse.

"Only because you think it so," Bednu calmly explained, not at all worried about the ever growing, ever closer group of spiders. "Your turmoil is of your own doing, of your shoving down and waiting to deal with it rather than acting upon it. You must learn to see the world from a different angle. To let go of your pain, of your anger."

"Your path has been bloody and dark, sucking away at the happiness in the galaxy, yet you looked for the Light to save you. Now here you stand, on the edge of a blade, with only your balance to keep you from straying into nothingness."

"They're getting closer." Kanan warned, backing up. Ahsoka was with him, trying to keep herself calm.

"But what good is in this galaxy!" Maul felt the pent up hatred, the savagery from years past unleashing in the storm that had been brewing for over a decade. "The dark side is a trap, trading power for sanity, and the Light trades discipline for social powers! Neither side can give the idealistic path that we all want! When I had but a small taste of it, the immeasurable ability of deciding my own fate, I felt free! BUT THAT WAS A TRICK!"

By now the Force was becoming thick with emotion, nearly choking out the others, who looked on in fear. Bendu looked on in a blank stare. Spiders cowered nearby, but not left the arena.

"ONLY BY BLOOD CAN ANYONE GET A SMALL PIECE OF THE GALAXY TO THEMSELVES, BUT IT IS A FLEETING WASTE AND TRAP, FOR IT SOON IS SWEPT AWAY LIKE DUST OFF A FLOOR! THROUGH MY OWN LUST AND STRENGTH I MURDERED INNOCENTS, BROUGHT RUIN TO A PEACEFUL PLANET, CAUSED GREAT PAIN IN ONE MAN, AND THEN WAS GIVEN THAT PAIN A MERE HOUR LATER!"

"MY BROTHER'S CORPSE LIES COLD AND EMPTY, HIS LAST FLEETING WORDS OF REGRET AND FAILURE, AND IT IS ALL BY MY OWN DOING!"

With that last word, a blast shot out from him, shoving everyone down. Spiders screamed and shrunk in on themselves, legs curling for protection. Kanan and Ahsoka were thrown back, barely landing on their feet, but breathing heavily. The weight of the Force and the blast made them lose a couple years, (and add some gray hairs for Kanan), as they watched Maul.

After the blast, Maul crumpled under his own energy, feeling weakened by the outburst of power. He panted, trying to collect himself, when he felt something. Something had just happened to him, and he felt a strange new feeling, almost weightlessness, like he was floating on the ground. It was such a strange feeling and it felt like something he never felt before. He barely managed to get out, weakly, "What happened?"

"Just as I said," Bendu spoke, for the first since the rant began. "You had been harboring your hatred, your anger and pain, consolidating till you would implode. Now, you have let go, allowing a new feeling to come into yourself."

"What...feeling is...that?" Maul looked up at Bendu, confused yet at ease with himself.

Bendu chuckled, "Peace." And with that, Maul looked around and found that the spiders had unfurled themselves, yet weren't advancing on themselves. No, they were just standing around, acting like they weren't there at all.

Calmly, and peacefully, Maul stood upon his two legs, and took a deep breath, the lack of a dulled pain from long ago bringing a strange feeling about him. He never, not to his memory, had such a strange and wondrous feeling like this before, and it felt intoxicating, addicting. The peace was something he always sought, and, after decades of not having it, he finally found it, and it was worth the weight.

A hand gently grabbed his shoulder, and Maul didn't flinch. Calmly, he turned to Ahsoka, who looked upon him with an easy smile. "How do you feel?"

Maul looked at her, and managed a genuine, natural smile to her, something that had Ahsoka smiling wider and Kanan giving his signature grin. "I feel...at ease."

"Then I believe our chat is done," Bendu said, giving them their sabers back. Maul took slightly longer clipping it back, inspecting the grim design of it. First chance he got, he was changing that, but clipped it on.

"I think it's time we head back," Kanan spoke.

"Until next time." Bendu bowed his head.

"Until then." Maul bowed back, as did the other two.

Silently, as words would only ruin the peace they had, they strolled back to their speeders, not at all worried about the nearby spiders. At the back, Maul took slightly longer, looking at the world in cleaner eyes, seeing the beauty in it. Passing by, he reached out and stroked a spider, feeling the peace that the gentle creature was enjoying. With a smile, unafraid of showing it, Maul held his head high, back straight, his saber/staff off the ground as he walked back to the speeders, feeling a second new feeling.

Happiness.


	9. Chapter 9

The crew saw something different with Maul when he returned, and they were genuinely surprised by it. Before Kanan could explain, they saw Maul uplifted, looking peaceful, and not hunched over his cane as before. He seemed more energetic, not the beaten down man they had seen before, and it caused some confusion from them, until the pair explained the day's events. Ezra was, of course, bummed for missing a "Jedi meeting", which actually got a chuckle from Maul, but the others just shook their heads.

"Well at least you seem happier," Hera pointed out, surprised at her happiness for the man.

"Yes," Maul took a big whiff of air, tasting the cleanliness and clear head he now had, "I feel open, free to move and think without darkness in my mind."

"A bundle of joy," Kanan quipped, getting a smirk from Maul.

"Well, we don't have any missions for some time now." Hera explained. "We are on Chopper Base for a while, and are told to help out where we can."

"Sounds boring," Zeb added, getting an agreement from Ezra.

"Doesn't sound very...rebel-like."

"But It is important." Hera shot back, crossing her arms. "We are rebels, but have to keep our base organized like any group."

"Every campaign starts with a stable platform to jump off," Maul spoke, getting a look of gratitude from Hera.

Ezra replied with a groan, "One wise force wielder was enough."

The others let out chuckles, before separating to go help around the base, ignoring the woes of a young jedi.

* * *

"These proton bombs keep getting heavier," a rebel groaned, shifting one to keep it from falling.

"Yea, and it's our job to haul after every supply run," another complained, hating this just as much. "I love the rebellion, but I thought I'd be stealing the Empire blind, freeing planets, not playing storage droid."

"Me and you both," the first one sighed, not noticing he was leaning back. "I just wish we would- AHH!"

The weight of the bomb had leaned him too far back, and he couldn't stop himself from falling, and the bomb rolled out of his arms. Quickly turning, he watched helplessly as it rolled towards others, no doubt about to cause a chain reaction. Yet right before it hit, it froze midair, making him freeze, as a shadow came above him.

Turning, he felt his breath stop as he saw Maul above him. Nervous, he saw his outstretched arm and figure he had stopped the bomb, but worried for himself.

Calmly, Maul lowered the bomb, safely placing it alongside the others, and turned to the rebel on the ground. The man looked terrified, and nearby people watched, ready in case anything happened.

"Are you well?" Maul asked, holding out a hand to help him up.

"I'm fine." The rebel replied, taking the hand and standing up. Taking a deep breath, calming his racing heart, he looked at Maul gratefully, "Thanks for that, I wasn't ready for the weight."

"No harm done." Mail replied, "Just be wary next time, these bombs are sturdy, but can be set off by accident."

"Will do." The rebel nodded, feeling calmed and thankful towards Maul. Nodding at him, Maul walked away, to the awe of onlookers, who were confused who just helped one of their own.

* * *

"Higher." Sabine called out, rising up to the underside of a freighter. She was on repairs, currently working on the belly of a stolen freighter, though wished she was working on her explosives and her art. Sighing, she grabbed a wrench and started to work, pushing her dreams aside. It wasn't hard work, tune ups and making sure no delayed trackers are hidden, so it wasn't the hardest challenge.

Tightening a bolt, she let her mind wander away to the mission a couple days ago. Before the alarm went off, she saw Maul out of the corner of her eye, staring into a box. Right when he reached in the alarm went off, and they sprinted out of the room, but she remembered the far away look that came from him She also remembered the feeling she had from it, and the feeling in her gut when he reached in.

She remembered the talk before the mission, Maul and Kanan talking about something in the force relating to her, but she didn't understand at the time. Now, she had pieced together that whatever was in the box pertained to her, but neither of them said anything. She felt like they were hiding it from her, and disliked it but didn't say anything.

Sabine didn't know what to think, but she would find the answer. For she was a Mandalorian warrior, what could stop her?

* * *

Meetings were never his specialty, mainly since Kanan never saw use in them. They talked and planned, but it wasn't the same as action and actually fighting the Empire. A part of him kissed the days of just being with the Ghost crew, just them, running and gunning against the Imperials. Not much to worry about then, much simpler life.

"We need some more supplies," a hologram spoke. This meeting had been going on for some time, and Kanan disliked the man on the other side. He was a rebel, but he was easily swayed towards whoever had deeper pockets, and had once sold them out. Of course he swindled his way out of being offed, but Kanan had a deep annoyance for him.

"We are spread thin as it is," Hera reminded, mirroring Kanan's feelings. A diehard for the Rebellion, she scrutinized him easily. She wasn't about to give up supplies to that sleemo.

"I'm sure you could spare a bit more for us," All of them understood it wouldn't go to the group with him.

"We will see what we can do." Sato finished the conversation. The man bowed, and the transmission was cut.

"I don't like him." Kanan immediately said.

"You don't have to," Hera sighed, not denying the mutual feelings. "He gives us solid information."

"And he has for some time now," Sato added, though it was almost forced.

"Yea," Kanan wasn't easily swayed, "And that information costs us a great deal. If the Empire were to get into his pockets, we'd all be sold out for change."

"So what are you saying?" Ahsoka, who had been silent until now, asked.

"We get rid of him," Kanan said, as if it was simple.

"We can't do that, love."

"But he can't be trusted."

"No." Hera agreed, bowing her head. She seemed tired, and a part of Kanan filled with guilt, but his stubborn nature pushed it aside for the moment. "No he can't, but we don't have enough manpower to switch leaders. Not all of who we have are good, but we don't get to pick and choose our supplies. We just work with what we got."

Kanan bowed his head, knowing she was right. They were still small, not galaxy wide, and had to make do. Their supplies aren't new and factory made like the Empire's, and what they've stolen is marked, most of which have been picked from various parts.

"So we just have to pray he won't rat us out?" Kanan hated the idea, knowing it never lasted long. "What if he traces our call, finds out about our planet."

Here Sato laughed, "Do you have so little trust in our abilities, Kanan?"

"What do you mean?"

"We bounce our signal," Hera explained, smirking. "We first send it to a planet, which reroutes it to another, before hitting him. So even if he traces it,"

"He'll be on the wrong planet." Kanan smirked back.

"We are trusting, Captain Jarrus." Sato said, smiling. He may be a tough egg and a military man, but he was also human. "But not reckless."

* * *

"How are you this good?" Ezra groaned, almost banging his head against the holochess board.

Maul chuckled, "I have been alive far longer than you have, young Ezra, and I have experienced much more. It helps with games of strategy and of battle."

Ezra lifted his head, "Well whatever you did then, it certainly shows here. You beat me without even thinking!"

"Strategy comes natural to some people," Maul replied. Ezra didn't let it go, and Maul couldn't help but see a part of him in front of him, a younger one. Thinking off his next words, he reached across, placing his hand on one of Ezra's shoulders. "Ezra, strategy and battle wit is something everyone can learn. I just happened to learn it early in life, although against my will, and it led to some points."

"Like what?"

"You must learn to think three steps ahead," Maul explained, "Keep the present in mind, but work a plan for the future. The hard part is balancing them: If you worry only of the future, you leave your present unguarded; If you worry only on the present, you have no future with victory."

Ezra thought over his words, and Maul could see the smoke coming from his ears. He chuckled, "I don't expect you to fully understand that, but keep it in mind."

Ezra sighed, slouching in his seat, "Everything's so complicated these days. Why can't things be simpler."

He sat in his chair, knees up to his chest and head leaning on them. Maul heard a small bit of a joke, but heard more sincerity in the question. Quietly, he switched seats and sat next to Ezra. He himself thought of that in his younger days, before he went through his broken years, often crying for his loss of a past. However it was the look in Ezra's eyes, the ones that he mirrored, that made his heart sink. Silently, he wrapped an arm around Ezra, holding him gently, still a little awkward. He never really comforted anyone, so this was odd for him.

"The galaxy never was simple," Maul finally said, bowing his head. A million flashes of his complex life flashed before his eyes, showing everything he went through. "We just were shown one side of it, protected from the true nature of the galaxy. It isn't all sunshine and lothcats, but it isn't all death and ranchors either. It's up to us to find the good and bad in it, and to decide how we react to it."

It was quiet after that, both of them sitting on the bench, Ezra under Maul's arm. Maul actually was surprised with himself, not fully knowing where those words came from. He was following his gut for that, and the feeling of the Force as well, and he arrived at those words.

"The galaxy used to be a smaller place," Ezra finally mumbled, leaning into Maul. The action surprised the older man, who sighed and merely replied with what he knew.

"The world's still the same, Ezra...We just know more now than we did."

* * *

_Just a little note: this chapter was a little shorter than usual. Working on next weeks as you read. _

_Plus: 5 points to anyone who understands what the last line is a reference to._


	10. Chapter 10

"And that is your mission, Ghost crew." Sato finished, eyeing each of them patiently.

"Seems simple enough," Kanan said, rubbing his chin. "Can't be too hard, when do we leave?"

Hera and Sato eyed each other, making Kanan and the others worried. Maul raised an eyebrow, "Are there any complications?"

They seemed to have a silent conversation between eyes, before Hera seemed to relent and bowed her head. "The complication...is that Kanan isn't leading the mission, and neither am I."

Kanan seemed taken aback by it, "Then who's leading it?"

Sato and Hera made eye contact again, before Sato spoke, "We are giving young Bridger a chance at command."

Everyone one of the crew felt their eyes bulge at that info, Kanan especially. Slowly, they turned to Ezra, who had no small amount of nervousness in him, held still and nodded. "I'll do the Rebellion proud."

"Woah, wait a minute." Kanan tried to but in, but Hera cut him off.

"Kanan," She said, a little stressed. "I know what you're going to say, but Ezra wanted a chance to prove himself."

"I did," Ezra added, not making Kanan any more calm.

"But what if-"

"Do you not trust your padawan?" Maul said, not accusing, turning to him.

"Of course I do!" Kanan quickly shot back, but had no heat behind it.

"Then trust me on this, Kanan." Ezra pleaded, eyes begging, as he looked at his master.

"I hate to go against you, Kanan," Zeb finally spoke, looking a little hesitant. "But if anything the Honor Guard taught me is that everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves."

"The same for the Mandalorians." Sabine added, but still nervous of her past. Seeing he wasn't going to win, Kanan bowed his head and looked at Sato, suddenly tired.

Sato gave a nod, turning to Ezra. "Then I suggest you get your crew ready, Captain Bridger."

Trying to push his fears down, Ezra saluted to Sato, "Yes sir."

"Dismissed." Sato said, arms crossed behind his back. Sabine and Zeb quickly strolled out, followed by Ezra who was trying to calm himself. Hera sighed, sitting in a nearby chair, knowing that one of her crew would stay behind. Surprisingly, Maul stayed behind as well, arms crossed as he watched the scene about to unfold. Sato watched Kanan, calm and stoic as ever, "Something to add, Captain Jarrus?"

"This is a risky move."

"Whenever have we been known for not taking risks?"

Kanan looked at Hera, and felt himself crumble. "He's too young."

"And how old were you when the Jedi order was destroyed?" Maul asked, making the others tense up.

"That was different." Kanan growled out, but Maul didn't back down.

"You were closer to his age," Maul spoke, knowing he was on thin ice. The Clone Wars had been a tough time for him as well, but this was low for him. "When the world crumbled. You learned quickly that you had to look out for yourself, and prove to yourself that you could survive." Kanan's hands gripped a rail, starting to turn red from pressure. "And now look at Ezra. He lost his parents young, and had to learn to survive himself. So why should he not be able prove to himself when you did many years ago."

Kanan was barely able to restrain himself, flashed of the war and his last seconds with his master testing his composure. His hands were shaking, and the force was starting to crack near him. A hand on his shoulder made him jump, turning to see Hera by his side, and Maul right behind her.

"We all need to grow up, Kanan." Hera softly spoke, looking at him with peaceful eyes. Maul did the same behind, and Kanan felt his composure return and the force calm.

"I just hoped to give him some more time," Kanan felt a little part of him break, knowing his padawan (whom he had come to love like a son) was becoming an adult. "More time than I had."

"And there would be time for that," Sato spoke, showing a little bit of human to his general side. "But we don't. By helping him grow and help fight the Empire, we will help future generations by making them not allowed to learn what we did."

It was silent in the room, a tense one, before Kanan bowed his head, "He's becoming a proper rebel, isn't he."

"One of the best." Hera smiled.

"Learning from the best." Maul added.

"And he will help us," Sato went back to his usual stance, returning to his general with human eyes. "And save the galaxy."

Kanan finally smiled, "Then let's get him going."

* * *

Ezra day on his bunk, foot tapping nervously, as he thought of the mission soon, worried about all the details behind it. Of course a part of him was excited at the opportunity, and the chance to help the rebellion as best he could, but they were putting people's lives in his hands, his own crew as a matter of fact. He always followed them, and had his own plans at different times, but this was entirely different. Now he was the one giving orders, and had to lead them, even if it's a simple grab-and-go mission. The door suddenly opened, causing Ezra to jump a little and look up. With worried eyes, Kanan looked down at him, and saw the nervousness in his stature, plain as a Hutt on Naboo. Closing the door behind him, he didn't say anything and sat next to Ezra, sensing his worry in the Force.

"You need to calm yourself, Ezra." Was the first thing Kanan said, getting a dry chuckle from Ezra.

"Easy for you to say," Ezra bit back, palms sweaty, arms heavy. "You're not the one with lives in your arms."

"What do you think me and Hera do every other day with you guys?" Ezra felt a little bad for saying it now, remembering all that Kanan and Hera do DAILY for them. "Listen. Just stay calm on the mission, another routine grab and run op. Nothing stressful and nothing out of the ordinary, minimal security. You'll do fine."

Ezra sighed, still a little tense. "It's still a lot to handle."

Kanan looked at his padawan, and felt himself relate to him. Straightening himself, he spoke softly. "During the Clone Wars, the Jedi were used as the generals for the clone troopers. We commanded and led them to victory or defeat, but we did it together. One day, me and my master were leading a squad on some outer rim planet, and she got separated from us."

"Naturally, the clones looked to the next ranking Jedi...me in this case. Imagine that, a padawan suddenly becoming the general of a group. I was beyond nervous, as they looked up to someone shorter than them. It was the. I grew up a little, and had to make an example for them. I led them towards the droid outpost, and helped win it over. Soon, my master arrived and saw me, leading clones like a true commander, and I never forgot the smile she wore that day, the pride in her eyes."

Ezra listened, hanging on each word, to Kanan's story, and felt his own moment arrive. This was his chance to learn like his own master, and to grow up a little as well. A part of him was nervous, but a much greater part of him was encouraged, ready for the chance. His nerves finally washed away, leaving behind a burning flame of determination and confidence. Smiling, he looked to Kanan, reflecting the unwavering confidence in him.

"This is your chance, Ezra," Kanan spoke, smiling with pride. "Lead on, Captain Bridger." He threw a mock salute, which had Ezra chuckling.

In a quick flash, Ezra wrapped his arms around Kanan, hugging him closely. "Thank you, Kanan."

Kanan mirrored his smile, holding him close. "Your welcome, Ezra."

* * *

"Are you sure you've got everything planned?"

"Kanan," Ezra sighed, tired of hearing it for the hundredth time. They were just about ready to go on to the mission, having their "borrowed" (How _do_ they keep doing that?) transport ready and prepared, but Kanan was still being his usual self. They had been delayed fifteen minutes with his questions, all of which were replied with solid and well thought out answers, which served to only frustrate Kanan each time. The others, although they knew it was because he cared, were tired of it as well, and wanted to get the overbearing Jedi out of the way.

"He'll do just fine, Kanna." Hera piped up, shaking her head. Stubborn Jedi, even if the order prohibited this type of emotions, she loved him for it.

"Bridger is ready for the task," Maul said, standing beside Hera. He wasn't trusted to go out on a mission without either Kanan and Hera, so this was him sitting out as well. He also knew it wouldn't help for him to be on the mission, meeting an old friend like they were would only hurt him.

"Easy love," Hera held his shoulder, making him sigh. With a nod, and a quick hug (which served to make Maul smile a bit) the reluctant master allowed his padawan to go on into the ship, ready for the task. Standing in the hull, Ezra turned and gave a two finger salute, much like Kanan would, as the ramp closed.

Sighing, Kanan watched the ship lift and turn away, heading for the sky of Atollon. Even those without the force could feel his worry, and his care, and it was understandable, if not relatable. He had been with the kid for a long time, forming a close bond with him, and the last thing he wants is for him to get hurt. With a heavy heart, Kanan turned from the ship, hearing the split second of the engines, then nothing.

"He'll be fine Kanan." Hera reassured, smiling at him. She understood his worry, but Ezra had to learn on his own at times as well. Those lessons are the ones that stick the most: ones you learn on your own.

"It is a simple operation," Maul added, smiling gently. A part of him longed for someone to care for him as Kanan did for Ezra, but he would help the man now before he found his own friend.

"Then I don't see why you shouldn't have gone?"

Maul chuckled, "As much as a mission would help my inaction, I don't think your superiors would agree." Kanan chuckled, a little dryly. "Besides, I would only do the mission harm."

"How so?" Hera asked.

"The person they are going to get doesn't like me very much." Maul sighed, thinking back on his memories of lust and power. Dark times. "I wasn't very..friendly to him."

"What could you have done to him?"

"Trust me," Maul said, eyes like steel, "The history of me and Hondo Ohnaka shouldn't be revealed."


	11. Announcment

Hello People!

I just want to apologize for the lack of an update, and also for this being so late. I took a pause from Pain of the Dark during springbreak (if you could even call it that nowadays). During that time, I've experimented with other stories (solos and crossovers) including a work of my own. I don't know when I'll post another chapter here, but it'll happen. This story has been one of my favorites, and I won't stop now this far. We'll meet again, readers, some sunny day.

Until then,

Slán!


End file.
